Naruto of the zodiac
by kurifu gari
Summary: Finally naruto returns from his 3 year trip with jiraiya. Will he come back with more than just new justu's, and how will this effect team 7 for better or worst. Rated T for teen for some cursing and mild to moderate violence. No pairings as of yet. Adapted from kidimaru. Rating may change
1. Beginnings

Naruto of the zodiac

Written by kidimaru

adapted by Karifu gari

Naruto of the Zodiac

A figure was walking on the most popular route to Konoha and was followed by a familar mop of white hair. The figure had a mop of golden blond hair himself. He was wearing black from head to toe and had a cloak with the hood down. He had changed much since he had left his beloved home and had become even more feared since he had been about on his training trip with Jiraiya.

He wore a half face mask like his first teacher and some black tinted goggles like chunin level Aburame clan members would use. Behind these goggles were a pair of stunning eyes that were a swirl of color with a silver backdrop, giving him the image that he is blind, while in all actuality hiding their true purpose. When angry, they would change into pure red eyes of a demon.

No iris or pupil, just pure red.

"You Naruto we could always sneak in and see the ladies at the hot spring instead of going straight to Tsunade-hime."

"As much fun as that would be Jiraiya, your giggling would give us away and once we were caught, I would turn invisible and fly away so that at least you would get beaten and not me."

"HEY! You should show more loyalty to your sensei, at least without you wouldn't even have those powers, nor would you have found any of the other items that have made you who and what you are today. If the Kyuubi hadn't absorbed those things into your being, then Konoha would have been untouchable."

"And that's why I had to master the damn foxes chakra first and foremost. With it I was able to absorb things like that into myself and make a near unstoppable bloodline for myself and any children that I may have in the future. I knew when I found all those Talismans, Demon Sorceror Spirits, and Shadowkawn masks, that they would have to be put somewhere that no one would or could ever find them and use them for nefarious purposes again. So with that in mind and after conferring with them each in turn, bargains were struck."

"What kind of bargains?"

"The kind that said if I was able to defeat them on a neutral field of battle, then they would swear servitude to me and mine till the line dies out, upon which they would be released into existance into their full powers."

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU AGREE TO SUCH A THING, LET ALONE BE ABLE TO DO IT?"

"Because the foxes chakra has now become my own and since Uzumaki are naturally born with super human level reserves, then when I have children depending on certain factors they will inherit certain traits from me, plus around the clock protection from the Shadowkawn. Plus the only thing they would all have is reserves beyond that of a super human. Once they could learn to control that chakra, then they would make Konoha perfect little soldiers that rivaling countries would fear as well as respect."

"Hmph, besides turning into a true shinobi, you have turned cold inside. You have grown much, yet there are some things that I can't teach you and that you will need to learn on your own."

"Whatever Jiraiya, I am going on ahead to make our report to Lady Hokage, you get us signed in and then come see her. After that, I don't care what you do."

"Yeah, fine. See ya later brat."

With that Naruto was gone, but not before muttering..."Snake" and "Rabbit." After that there was a huge cloud of dust left in his wake.

Konoha Gates

"Hey Koutetsu, its really boring on gate duty."

"Sure is Izumo. I wish something interesting would happe..."

WHOOSH

"What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know Izumo, but I'm alerting the Lady Hokage and ANBU! Sound the alarm."

(Plays Your Going Down By Sick Puppies instead of the alarm)

"What the fuck Koutetsu! The only person who would or could do that is Konohamaru and Naruto, though the latter is due any day now..."

"DAMMIT!"

"DAMMIT!"

As both realized they had been had, Jiraiya walked up signed in, and left for the Hokage Tower at a leasurely pace otherwise oblivious to the chaos occuring around him.

Hokage's Office

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter."

With that an all to familar black cloaked figure walked into the office and sat down in the lone chair in front of the Hokage's desk.

"How may I help you stranger? Please remove you hood as well."

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto reporting back, Lady Tsunade."

"Naruto?"

"Hello Lady Tsunade."

With that said, he removed his hood and allowed her to see his ever unruly mop of hair. Though his new appearence greatly surprised her.

"Naruto, what do you mean by calling yourself a Namikaze? How are you? What do you have to report? Where is that old pervert?"

"What would you like me to answer first?"

"Everything from the last question backwards."

"Jiraiya is on his way here now. He has to sign us in and then make his way here. He knows that I am giving you the report and then will be off to my own devices after that."

"Good, next."

"Training mission was more than successful with added bonuses along the way."

"Explain."

"I have complete control over the foxes chakra and with having found some rare and unusual items, have managed to create a new bloodline for myself. It had some unaccounted for side effects, but is everything I could have hoped for and more."

"What can it do?"

"Before I answer that, let me answer your earlier questions first. I am doing well, but I am still very angry about having to find out after absorbing the fox that I am the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, The Aka Shinigami and The Kuroi Senko."

"I see. So you are angry that it was kept from you and want to vent your rage on the issue, along with the added rage for how the village treated you despite your inescapable resemlence the the Yondaime."

"To some it up in a word, Yes."

"I understand. However, let us continue with your explanation of this new bloodline of yours and how it came about."

"Very Well. When I was out with Jiraiya after mastering the foxes chakra, I found out that I could absorb it along with other things if I wanted to. After this discovery, I stumbled upon an old tomb that help several statues with demonic sorcerors in them, one that help twelve small stones with animals painted on them and nine masks. When I approached the statue on the far wall, it tried to fry me afterwards told me of a choice in what it felt from me.

I could give it the twelve stones and free it or take its spirit and them and carry them with me for defeating one of the legendary nine. Needless to say I chose the latter and absorbed him and them. I learned that if I appoached each statue, I would be sucked into my mind and have to strike a bargain with each spirit for their souls to be mine and their artifacts powers to be mine as well. I did so for each and every one of them and after absorbing them all, I created a bloodline from their powers.

Next I did the same for each of the masks and learned that they were called Shadowkawn masks. After defeating them all, their spirits swore servitude to me and my family until the line died off, the same goes for the other spirits that I absorbed. The only catch is that once the line dies off, then all the spirits go free with their full powers intact."

"Who are these so called demonic spirits?"

"Shendu of the Zodiac, Po Kong the Mountain Sorceroress with her Immortial item being a drum, Tchang Zu the Thunder Sorceror with his Immortial item being Castanets, Hsi Wu the Sky Sorceror with his Immortial item being a flute, Tso Lan the Sorceror of the Moon with his Immortial item being a Lotus Blossom, Dai Gui the Earth Sorceror with his Immortial item being a Sakura, BaiTza the Sorceroress of Water with her Immortial item being a gourd, Xiao Fung the Sorceror of the Wind with his Immortial item being a hand fan, and the Oni. They are as follows: Tarakudo King of all Shadowkawn, Ikazuki Oni General, Ninja Kawn, Razor Kawn, Bat Kawn, Sumo Kawn, Samurai Kawn, Squid Kawn, Crab Kawn, Mini Kawn, and Mantis Kawn."

"I see. Well then, what about those stones you mentioned earlier?"

"They are called Talismans and they are powerful representations of the Zodiac. They are as follows as well as their powers:

The Rat the Power of Animation to otherwise motionless objects.

The Ox the Power of Strength. This would greatly improve your otherwise super strength to new levels.

The Tiger the Power of Balance. It has the ability to split the Yin and Yang of any one person into two different enties.

The Rabbit the Power of Speed. It would make Guy's natural speed with all eight gates open look like childs play.

The Dragon the Power of Combustion. It has the ability to allow the user to shoot fire from their hand and melt even the toughest of materials.

The Snake the Power of Invisibility. It has the ability to make the user completely invisible, this has yet to be tested against the Hyuuga, but it has been test against Uchiha Itachi and not even he could sense me.

The Horse the Power of Healing/Renewal. It has the ability to heal any wound, no matter what it is.

The Sheep the Power of Astral Projection. It has the ability to allow the user to project their spirit outside their own body.

The Monkey the Power of Shape-Shifting. It has the ability to change the shape of the user or any who the user desires.

The Rooster the Power of Levitation. It allows the user to fly.

The Dog the Power of Immortality.

The Pig the Power of Heat Vision. It allows the user to shoot fire from their eyes without harm to them."

"Wow, that is a lot to take in at once, though the most shocking part is that you would have found the long sought after tomb of the Chinese Demon Sorcerors. Not to mention that you got your hands on the original masks that inspired what ninja would look like when called into , if you could, could you show me what each of the Shadowkawn looks like?"

"Of course Lady Hokage."

With that, Naruto called forth one of each of the ten different shadowkawn.

The first was a deep blue skined, red eyed ninja in traditional ninja attire. The second had long, sharp edge fingers like knives, and their legs are pointed. They are faster than other Shadowkhan as well. The third were the only Shadowkhan capable of true flight. They were about the size of a small dog. The fourth were the most muscular of the Shadowkhan that are larger and have more strength than other tribes of Shadowkhan. They each have the same amount of strength a normal person would if using the ox talisman. The fifth were Shadowkhan that look as if they are encased in Samurai armor. This makes them quite durable. The sixth were the most horrifying in appearance. They are very stretchy snakelike Shadowkhan, with extendable arms, many eyes, a fang-filled mouth. The seventh were extremely powerful because they are humanoid with a human head and scorpian claw arms. The eighth were the smallest of all, looking like cute little sharks. They seem rather pathetic, that is, until they begin eating shadows. They grow progressively in size as they eat a person's shadow. These are the only Shadowkhan with no eyes (The blue eye turns out to be a mouth). The last were mantis-like with mantis arms and four legs.

"They are loyal to only me and when it comes to it, my clan. With this in mind I would like the Namikaze estates and bank accounts since I am of age and am aware of my heritage. This would allow for my being able to also fall under the CRA should it become an issue and would make the village safer from not only me, but also from the rivaling countries."

"With sound reasoning like that, I am hard pressed to refuse your request. I will grant it. There is a blood seal on the front gate with a chakra seal underlay on that, so when you go to open it push some chakra into the blood when you swipe it on the seal. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I would like to buy up the Uchiha District until such a time that there are any Uchiha in Konoha again as residents."

"There will be a council meeting this evening to discuss this as well as for you to become accustomed to your new duties as a clan head. Though there is the issue of how your children will manifest your bloodline, but that can be saved till the council meeting. You will also have to have a test for us to properly gauge your skill level so that your rank may be determined according to your strength level and what your examiner's accessment."

"I will expect to see Kakashi and Sakura at Training Ground 7 at Noon sharp tomorrow. Good Day Lady Hokage, oh and have fun."

With that he was gone in a flash of speed. And just as the door closed, all manner of hell broke loose across the village. When all was settled down, the Hokage did and said only one thing.

!


	2. The test part 1

Naruto of the zodiac

written by kidimaru

Adapted by karifu gari

chapter 2

The Test

It was the next day and Naruto was wearing all that he had the day before while he waited for his wayward sensei and fan girl teammate. Just as he was about to sit down, a mop of bright colored hair came into view.

When Sakura entered the training field that shishou had told her was where she would meet Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, she was met with an unusual site. There in front of the middle training post was a heavily black cloaked figure who was seemingly waiting for something or someone.

"Hey, this is training ground 7, only used for ninja and reserved for today by team 7, so if you have nothing important to do, then please leave."

Her only response was the figure turning his head to look at her and back to starring off into space.

"HEY! I SAID THIS WAS A RESTRICTED AREA! NOW GET LOST!"

This was all she said as she rushed this arrogant black clad stranger. As she threw a punch, faster than her eye could catch he caught it and held on. He then responded with a punch of his own at lightning fast speed that felt like shishou had hit her without holding back. She flew back and hit a tree...or three and broke them all in half by the force of the blow and how fast she was traveling.

"Stupid fan girl, know when not to attack an unknown enemy as well as your teammate. Kakashi, come down here and collect her, so that we may start the test." Was all he said as his old teacher appeared and fetched Sakura before he went over to royally chew Naruto out.

"WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO? WHY DID YOU ATTACK YOUR OWN TEAMMATE?"

"First of all don't yell at me Hatake. Secondly, she attacked me and I defended myself. She should have known better than to attack someone who is an unknown to her as well access the abilities of her enemy before attacking. Thirdly, she may be my teammate, but she is also a ninja, so she should take this as a lesson and learn from it. And fourthly, you and she both are at fault here for displaying qualities of that of a genin. She for attacking she should have accessed the situation first, then decided on the best course of action from there. And you for not being able to seperate your personal issues with business issues.

So as far as I am concerned, both of you should have behaved better as is appropiate of your ranks, as Lady Hokage has seen, your opinion is not to be trusted when it concerns me and will have to assign another sensei to our squad for a credible look at my abilities here after."

In a tree overlooking the training ground

"Jiraiya, how was he able to sense me from there, I was supressing my chakra to that of a civilians level? He never made mention that he was a sensor, so how is he able to sense me?"

"After he absorbed the Kyuubi, he became made of chakra and with a little experimentation, was able to become the world's greatest sensor. All he does as far as I know is channel a little bit of the Kyuubi's old chakra and he is able to sense everything on such a level, its practically that of a god."

"Lady Tsunade, perhaps we should have an additional test by another who will be unbiased towards him."

"Who would you suggest Shizune?"

"What about Tenzo? He is the only other Mokuton user in Konoha and has never met the boy personally, so her could make an unbiased professional opinion of the boys abilities, while also confirming or denying what Kakashi had reported.?"

"An excellent suggestion, I will set it up with him before informing Naruto."

Battle Start

Kakashi explained that this test was identical to the genin test and to hold nothing back. So when he said start, Sakura started by looking all around and then punching the ground. Meanwhile, Naruto threw off his cloak and said the word "Ox" before punching the ground and helpping to reveal Kakashi's position to all the world.

'Damn, they both have lady Tsunade's Monstrous Strength!'

Once he was revealed, Naruto switched to the Rabbit Talisman and sped off to being right in front of him before switching to the Monkey Talisman and saying "Monkey". From there he picked up Kakashi the Monkey and took the bells off of him and tossed one to Sakura, before dropping him and saying "Change Back."

"Naruto, what the hell was that?"

"You said hold nothing back, fan girl, Kakashi. So I simply knew that you would take every occasion to read the new book Icha Icha that Jiraiya gave you and last time your did this was when we took the genin test and you were underground while reading while your shadow clone took us on and access our skills. Thus, I eleminated your hiding place, didn't give you a chance to do anything else, and changed you into what you are, with that damn eye of yours, a Monkey. Then I took the bells and gave one to fan girl and kept the other for myself. Then I changed you back to your original form."

"While that is all well and good, I was asking how you did it in particular?"

"No, you asked what it was, not how it was done, but that is neither here nor there. How it was done, is no one's concern except mine and Lady Hokage's."

"Genin Uzumaki, You will answer me!"

"Yeah Naruto-Baka!"

"Fan girl, Kakashi, can the bullshit, this test is over and I will report to Lady Hokage's office for debriefing and if there is nothing else, then I will go home. Good day to you both. Rabbit."

With that he was gone in a flash leaving only a dust cloud behind him.

Hokage's Office

"Naruto, wonderful job on completing the test in a short decisive way. I commend you for analyzing the situation and acting accordingly. These in conjunction with your abilities shown before and during the test make me want to promote you to Chunin immediately, however with your teachers biased opinion of you and your skill set, I believe that another more straight forward test is in order."

"I understand Lady Hokage. When and where is the test going to be? Also, if its not over stepping any boundaries, could you please tell me who my examiner will be?"

"It will be at training ground 7 at 5:30 in the morning. Your examiner will be an ANBU on reserve who will introduce himself once you are both there. That is all. Dismissed."

With that said, Naruto left the Hokage's office and proceded to use the Snake and then Rooster Talismans to get to the Namikaze Estates.

The Namikaze Estates were a clan compound that was one story tall above ground, but what was unseen by all the world, was that there were levels below the surface that blocked the sight of any doujutsu user from looking in. Under the clan estates, there was a small village. All of the clans most valued possessions were stored here. There was a library that help scrolls for the entire village, even for all the individual clan. These scrolls were specially protected so that only a clan member could read them.

Then there were jutsu scrolls available dating back to the first shinobi war and were constantly updated. Though the scrolls that currently had Naruto completely enthralled in were the Uzumaki scrolls just recently added after he had gained access to the grounds and discovered the Great Library as he liked to call it. He was amazed at the level of Fuinjutsu used here that allowed for all the scrolls to stay preserved in such a state that they were.

He had only stumbled upon this place when he was practicing with Dai Gui's powers to try to better understand the limitations of how he could use the earth according to what he wanted, only to find out there were none. In a fit of anger, he accidently created a small circular platform and made an elevator out of it. As it started to desend and while clearing the earth away from beneath it, he came into the view of the underground paradise. He quickly found out after close in spection that the entire place was powered by fuinjutsu that sucked Nature Chakra from the world above in small enough incraments, that no one would notice the difference in the wildlife even if they were scrutinizing it.

After this discovery, he used the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and had all of them explore the village mock up and dispel once they had memorized and cleared the building, though more surprises came to light beyond the Great Library. One of his clones had yet to dispel, but when it did, Naruto immediately when to his last known location and explored what the clone had found.

What he discovered was the mock up of the Root ANBU headquaters through a left door and the mock up of an empty Orochimaru Lab complex with all original materials, notes, and early curse seal subject remains in air tight preservation tanks to preserve the remains for later study and to help in a hopeful cure to the monstrous afflication.

After having seen these things, Naruto wasn't phased by them, but resolved to make it a point to show them to Lady Tsunade for further use at a later date. As he was about to leave, he was hit with the memories of a clone that received a message via messenger hawk letting him know that Tsunade had called the council meeting that he was to attend and to be there withing a half hour.

Council Chambers

The shinobi and civilian council were gathered and seemingly waiting for someone to appear before them.

"Lady Hokage, to whom are we waiting for?"

"The person who this meeting was called for and about, he will be here momentarily."

After she said that the double doors that seperated the council chamber from the hall outside were opened to show Naruto without his cloak and kneeling before the Hokage as the door closed behind him.

"Your late Naruto, see to it that this doesn't happen again."

"Yes Lady Hokage."

"What the hell is the demon doing here?"

"Councilwoman Haruno, you will reframe from describing the Last Uzumaki and Namikaze in such a manner. Do you understand me?"

"Y Yes Lady Hokage, but why do you refer to him like that?"

"Because that is who and what he is. Now if you wish to discuss the matter of him being a Namikaze, then do so on your own time. Right now we are here to discuss the possibility of him using his clan's holding to buy up the Uchiha district until such a time that there are loyal Uchiha's amongst the village's populas again. Since this is a decision that would effect the village as a whole, then I believe that both sides of the council should vote on the matter.

This will allow the Namikaze clan to temporarily expand its land ownership, but after inspection of the property, then it can be use for living arrangments for the village populas as well as using its shops for business and a place to have dignitaries and high standing ninja to stay while here on business. All in favor?"

The entire shinobi side, plus Tsunade and Naruto raised their hands, but what surprised many was the fact that half the civilian council did as well.

"All opposed?"

Only councilwoman Haruno and Advisor Danzo raised their hands.

"Then it is decided, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, you are now in temporary ownership of the Uchiha Estates. Please report to my office for the necessary paperwork and for debriefing on the issue at hand. Thank You all. Dismissed."


	3. Bad blood

Naruto of the zodiac

Written by kidimaru

Adapted by karifu gari

Chapter 3

As Naruto made his way to the Hokage's office, he was accosted by his current teammate and sensei whom were none too happy about their last encounter with the Jinchuuriki. While their reaction was understandable, he was in no mood to deal with their foolishness. As they were about to say something, Naruto reached into his jumpsuit and removed the Red Oni Mask and proceeded to put it on. As Sakura opened her mouth to berate him, he spoke and in a deep voice said. "Remove them from my site to a place far from here."

In immediate response from the shadows appeared nine different kinds of Shadow Khan whom restrained and silenced them as they were dragged into the shadows. Kakashi managed to get free and made for a Kunai but was caught before he could even draw it and still fighting tooth and nail was drug into the shadows. Soon thereafter Naruto took off the mask put it away and proceeded on his way.

(Forest of Death)

The Khan appeared from the shadows with their packages in the S-Class sector of the Forest of Death. They released them and were about to return from the shadows from wince they came, but were stopped by Sakura and Kakashi going on the offensive. Their unprovoked attack initiated an all out battle between all nine tribes. The results were as expected. The Leech Khan were able to consume their shadows and incapacitate them. Once they were out, the two whom had eaten their shadows waited while two Ninja Khan went to inform their master of their current predicament and get further instructions.

(Office of the Hokage)

"So Naruto if you will sign here and there, these documents will give you temporary, but complete ownership of the Uchiha estates and village holdings?" Tsunade spoke

As Naruto was about to sign the second blank his Ninja Khan appeared much to the surprise and alarm of the Hokage. But before she could act, Naruto spoke. "What do you want?"

"Massssssster, the two you asssssssked us to esssssscort away have been incapacccccitated and are being guarded by two leech Khan. What isssssss it that should be done with them?"

"Have the leeches return what was taken and then depart as they will be fine once they have regained consciousness. Then will fight their way out and proceed here to make a complaint I'm sure." Naruto spoke

"Yessssss Massssssssster." The Khan spoke

"Naruto, what was that about and who were you speaking to them about?" Tsunade spoke

"On my way here Sakura and Kakashi got in my way and impeded me from coming here. So rather than listen at them bitch about my treatment of them and my new and unknown abilities, I used one of the masks to command the Khan to remove them from my way and site and deposit them somewhere else. In the process of this, Kakashi broke from of their hold and proceeded to try and attack me. However, the managed to get him back under their control and then took them somewhere else. If you like I could ask them where they were deposited, but since by now they will be waking up and coming back, then I think that they will come find you to seek disciplinary actions against me." Naruto spoke while signing the last document.

"Then I will see to this as it happens. I think that you should proceed him and prepare for your secondary test. I want nothing held back as you fight this ANBU." Tsunade spoke

"If I am to hold nothing back then, may I make a suggestion?" Naruto asked

"You may, but I would like a reason why if it seems outrageous." Tsunade spoke

"I think that you should have a reserve team on hand that has members that specialize in Nin, Tai, Gen, Kin, Fuin, and Ken Jutsu respectively. The reason behind this is that if I were to hold nothing back and use all of my powers then I would need a versatile repertoire of techniques in each category. Since I would be a huge powerhouse. I may not be very good with Fuinjutsu, but the few seals I do know would be used to impress. In fact, have Ero-sennin tell you about some of them when he gets here." Naruto spoke

"I think that will all that you have told me of your abilities and what you have shown so far, that it would be prudent to be prepared and not need them than to need them and not have them. I will see to it that your original exam proctor knows to meet you in the stadium with all those who wish to see your progress." Tsunade spoke

"Then I will see you tomorrow at 5:30 am Chunin Exam Stadium." Naruto spoke

"No, you will show up at 9:00 am so that there is ample time for the spectators to arrive, be seated, and for your opponents to prepare and be ready." Tsunade spoke

"Very well. Then I bid you good evening Lady Tsunade." Naruto spoke before climbing out the window and saying "Snake" and "Sky" and grew some demonic looking wings and turning invisible, then there was a whooshing sound and he was gone.

BANG

"Lady Tsunade! I have a complaint about Uzumaki Naruto about his kidnapping and unprovoked attack on myself and Chunin Haruno Sakura." Kakashi spoke

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but Hatake-san refused to wait outside whilst I see if you were free." Shizune spoke

"Its alright Shizune, please inform reserve ANBU unit Beta Omega that they have a mission tomorrow morning while I deal with my disobedient subordinates. If I am not finished by the time I'm done with these two, then have them replace my current guards until such time that I am done with them." Tsunade spoke

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Shizune spoke and left.

"Lady Tsunade..." Sakura began to speak, but the Hokage cut her off.

"Hatake, Haruno! I want a written report on your sides of the story on my desk at 8 am tomorrow morning. No later, otherwise there will be repercussions. Do you understand?" Tsunade demanded

"Yes, Lady Hokage. But..."

"No buts. Dismissed!"

As Kakashi and Sakura left the previously requested ANBU unit appeared and knelt before their kage.

"Tenzo, Neko, Hebi, Ryu, Iruka, and Usagi. Remove your masks. You are to test returning ninja Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. He has displayed some unusual abilities and claims to have created a bloodline from these acquired abilities. Expect a variety of elemental Ninjutsu, some extreme Genjutsu, unusual applications of Fuinjutsu, High Taijutsu, Usage of Kinjutsu, and an unknown quality of Kenjutsu. Is that understood, Tenzo, Yugao, Anko, Gai, Iruka, and Hiashi?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage!" They all spoke at once

"The test is taking place tomorrow morning at 9 am sharp in the Chunin Exam finals stadium. This is a no holds barred face off. Orders are to shoot to kill, for your adversary will do the same. Don't be late. Dismissed!" Tsunade spoke

WHOOSH

"Shizune! Send out a missive to all inactive and off duty ninja, clan heads, councilors and civilians that there will be an abilities test for promotion of rank at the stadium at nine am sharp and that if they wish to watch it be in attendance at the specified time and place." Tsunade yelled to her.

"Yes my lady." Shizune replied while writing all she had been told and preparing to send to the notification office for them to copy down, distribute, and post copies of the document to all over the village.

AN: I hope you have enjoyed this update. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I am getting back in the swing of things and will have some free time in the near future. So I should have a steady stream of updates for this story and some of my others. I don't know when there will be updates for the other stories on my profile. But there will be some. As always, constructive criticism is welcome always. Flamers will be blocked with zero tolerance for it.

Next chapter expect the secondary test and the aftermath.

R&R


	4. The final test

Naruto of the zodiac

by kidimaru adapted by karifu gari

Chapter 3

The final test

{Naruto's apartment 6:30 AM}

Naruto awoke then next morning with a bad feeling that something bad was around the corner, but with the way naruto's life had been it was to be expected. He wipes the sleep from his eyes and proceeds to get dressed have been formaly in all black silk night suit. The shirt being black, long sleeved, button down shirt that hung tight to his now muscular frame. Showing the taunt muscles of his arms and ample six pack abs. The pants were likewise black silk long pants That hung loosely at legs, but tight at the waist were they wouldn't fall walks from his master bedroom that his parents used to share having taken over the room. The room was done in a simple elegance The bed was a king sized burnt hickory frame the frame held many symbols in it. Naruto notices many seals into the bed, but the most prominate is the uzumaki crest burnt into post of the bed make four points where white silk , and seem to shroud the bed in mystery. The floor is marble made into a swirl pattern to match the crest on the bed. Against the left wall is a oak dresser with a mirror attached to the top, the drawers are long and deep

(A/N I know I know that what she said :D)

, and made of cedar with several hidden compartments holding various kunai and shuriken accessible only through a blood seal. Naruto looks at his reflection in the mirror gets some clothes and saying "Rabbit"

(Location: Bath house 6:45 am)

flits out of the house to the bath better, naruto now clothed in a outfit similar to the one he had on when he entered the village he decides to go to the training area to get in some training before the test later. Saying "Rabbit" and "Snake"

(Location Forest of death 7:30)

he flits to the forest of death to to a little light training. _"Tajin kage bushun no justu" _ Naruto makes 10,000 clones to fight him. Fights them using justu, talismens and shadow khan, until he notices sakura and kakashi

(A/N: I hope I spelled that right )

a 100000 kilometers (Approx. 62 miles) to the right hiding in the trees trying to surpress there chakra. Naruto dismisses the rest of the clones, then says "Snake", "Rabbit", "Rooster" he turns invisible, and flys at great speed towards them through the forest making sure to be careful to not displace a single branch or make any noise. Landing on a branch next to them, while still invisble remarks.

"You know stalking is quite illegal right. What do you losers want now?" naruto asks startling them, kakashi calms down enough to reply

" Why have you turned so cold to your teamates, naruto?"

"Firstly, you are no longer my teammates we quit being a team when that bastard sasuke left. Secondly, Who says I haven't been like this from the beginning, that the naruto you have know was nothing more than a facade? thridly, you haven't answered my question, but never mind I must go now my test awaits."

(Location Stadium: 8:30 am)

Naruto then flits off to the stadium leaving a shocked sakura and kakashi in his wake. Kakashi and sakura's interruption, and is susquent and abrupt departure from them makes naruto early by 20 or 30 minutes, so naruto decides to stretch to pass the time not noticing or maybe ignoring the fact that sasuke is in the stands. Fianlly 9:00 rolls around and to naruto's utter shock it is full to the brim with people Not that Naruto cares that much. Finally the proctor

(A/N I am calling him a proctor but he is really just a referee: I bet yall are sick of the A/N's in this Chapter hunh o well get over it :D)

Hayate appears before the 6 anbu and naruto

"Cough cough the placement test for Naruto Umuzaki will now begin. The rules are the same as the chunnin exams fighters will fight until knocked out or incapacitated I reserve judgement to stop the match before it goes too far, and killing is not allowed. Now BEGIN."

Naruto does a couple of backflips to distance his self putting on the red shadowkhan mask, and shadows start to fill up the stadium. All nine clans are active.

"See the men in the masks kill them." Yessssss massssster" is there reply

they charge the startled anbu while naruto stands in the background watching what jutsu's the men will use and proper counter strikes to plan. One anubu trys to put up a _Doton: Doryūheki_(Earth release: mud wall) only for a razor shadowkhan to climb the wall tha attempt to behead him, but of course the anbu is better than that blocks his attempt with a kunai Kicking the shadow khan in the chest gaining some distance. The anbu then flashes through some hand signs calls out the name of his technique "_Doton: Saretsu" (Earth release: Eruption) _Remaining where he is the sends a massive amount of chakra into the ground and flips a huge slab of earth from the ground to block the shadowkhans attack before speeding through the next set of hand seals and calls out his next attack _Doton: Gansetsukon (Earth release: Rock Spear) _Little does the poor anbu know that naruto had been watching the fight the entire time, and had used the "Snake" talismen to go invisble stabs the anbu in the throat laughing at the blood squirting in the air. This causes a shock to go through the crowd they had seen plenty of eneimes go down hard but to kill a anbu from your village he was a demon.

(with Hinata location seat 12A)

On the other side of the stands a blue haired shy girl had tears coming from her eyes. Naruto had changed and not for the better what had happened to the boy she had loved that had fought for good. That was good and righteous and true he had been corrupted and it broke her heart. She watched as naruto used_ Fūton: Atsugai (Wind release: Pressure Damage)_ to create a tornado that sucked up several of the anbu and even more of the shadowkhan to there deaths. In that moment she wept. Tenzo by this time had had enough of this a lot of good anbu lay dead or dying and the proctor wasn't going to do anything he had said the rules was no killing and was doing nothing about all the killing going on. He couldn't blame the man he was having a hard time just dodging all the attacks going on the stadium lay in near ruin, so tenzo thought it was time to end this. He calls out his first attack "_Heki Hando Aizu no Jutsu" (Genjustu: False Handseal Technique) _a technique that makes his handseals inconcernable. meaning his handseals would remain hidden from naruto. Not that naruto cared tho he flips through some handsigns calling out his next attack_ "Fūton: Daitoppa" (wind release: Great Breakthrough) _Tenzo counters with "_Katon: Haisekishō" (Fire Realease: Ash Pile Burning) _t counter his wind style move forcing naruto to reveal his second element water naruto flips through some hand signs calling ou this move _Suiton: Suigadan (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)_ to counter his fire style move then uses the rabbit to speed up to get in a close range taijustu which is blocked.

(With the konoha 12 Location Stadium seats)

"Wow, when did naruto get so good?" Ino asks impressed by naruto.

"I think it's troublesome" Shikamaru exclaims unhapply

" Have you noticed how naruto has been acting?" sakura exclaims

everyone looks at her

"What do you mean, sakura?" Shikamaru asks.

Sakura looks down hiding the tears in her eyes her bane's shadowing her face.

"He has changed he hit me when I first saw him again. He avoids kakashi- sensei and I like the plauge, and doesn't call tsunade baa-chan anymore, but calls her lady tsunade."

(Location inside the stadium:)

(Naruto vrs tenzo)

Hayate finally having enough calls the match a draw. Only for sasuke to drop down into the stadium

. "What do you want teme?" naruto asks venom in his voice.

Sasuke's replys shocks naruto "You, Naruto You

A/N whew hope that was a long enough chapter, and hated ending the fight so stupidly I wanted to move it along... Next time naruto vrs Sasuke how will it turn out tune in next time and find out '

**Please Read and review. Your opinon matters a whole lot to me so, **

**R&R**

_Karifu Gari _


	5. Ambitions

Naruto of the zodiac

Written by kidimaru adapted by karifu gari

Chapter 5

**Ambitions**

{Location: Stadium 10:45 am}

_On the other side of the stands a blue haired shy girl had tears coming from her eyes. Naruto had changed and not for the better what had happened to the boy she had loved that had fought for good. That was good and righteous and true he had been corrupted and it broke her heart. She watched as naruto used Fūton: Atsugai (Wind release: Pressure Damage) to create a tornado that sucked up several of the anbu and even more of the shadowkhan to there deaths. In that moment she wept. Tenzo by this time had had enough of this a lot of good anbu lay dead or dying and the proctor wasn't going to do anything he had said the rules was no killing and was doing nothing about all the killing going on. He couldn't blame the man he was having a hard time just dodging all the attacks going on the stadium lay in near ruin, so tenzo thought it was time to end this. He calls out his first attack "Heki Hando Aizu no Jutsu" (Genjustu: False Handseal Technique) a technique that makes his handseals inconcernable. meaning his handseals would remain hidden from naruto. Not that naruto cared tho he flips through some handsigns calling out his next attack "Fūton: Daitoppa" (wind release: Great Breakthrough) Tenzo counters with "Katon: Haisekishō" (Fire Realease: Ash Pile Burning) t counter his wind style move forcing naruto to reveal his second element water naruto flips through some hand signs calling ou this move Suiton: Suigadan (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet) to counter his fire style move then uses the rabbit to speed up to get in a close range taijustu which is blocked._

_(With the konoha 12 Location Stadium seats)_

_"Wow, when did naruto get so good?" Ino asks impressed by naruto._

_"I think it's troublesome" Shikamaru exclaims unhapply _

_" Have you noticed how naruto has been acting?" sakura exclaims_

_everyone looks at her _

_"What do you mean, sakura?" Shikamaru asks._

_Sakura looks down hiding the tears in her eyes her bane's shadowing her face. _

_"He has changed he hit me when I first saw him again. He avoids kakashi- sensei and I like the plauge, and doesn't call tsunade baa-chan anymore, but calls her lady tsunade."_

_(Location inside the stadium:)_

_(Naruto vrs tenzo)_

_Hayate finally having enough calls the match a draw. Only for sasuke to drop down into the stadium. _

_"What do you want teme?" naruto asks venom in his voice._

_Sasuke's replys shocks naruto "You, Naruto You_

"Sorry Sasuke I don't swing that way." naruto replies scathingly.

"hnn, really naruto you have jokes, but do you remeber our conversation at the valley of the end. I kill you and I get the mangekyou sharingan plus the added benefit of getting to kill a annoying bug that has got in my way far too many times, Not to mention I have seen your little new powers and as impressive as they seem to be mine are far better."

{Insert Your going down sasuke vrs naruto  watch?v=MAxwXHwGCd4}

"You think so hunh, sasuke. I think I have showed the full extent of my powers hunh. If so then you are more naive then I thought, but enough talk lets fight."

with that said naruto says "Rabbit" and "ox" disappears and reappears infront of sasuke hand pulled back for a punch to the face only for sasuke to disappear and reappear several kilometers away flashing through hand signs calling out _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire release: great fireball technique)_ smiling, naruto brings his hands in the tiger sign calling out _Rasengan: maru tate (Rasengan shield) _by swirling chakra around him instead of in his palm and projecting the chakra around him he protects himself from the fire technique.

(A/N: Yes another A/N. I realize it resembles neji's _Hakkeshō Kaiten (Eight trigrams: revolving heaven technique)_ but why shouldn't naruto have watched neji do that as much as he have and not make a sheild technique of his own)

the force of the technique forcing the fireball technique to swirl around him and burn the forest around him leaving naruto unharmed. While still in the maru tate naruto takes out the red oni mask and puts it on. At last the technique cancels out and sasuke annoyed that he didn't destroy naruto rushes in only to find naruto isn't there in his place is a thousand shadow khan soldiers.

"What a coward, naruto. Come out and fight like a man and stop getting your lackies to do your work for you."

'_Rasengan" _Naruto says calmy

from above him making sasuke backflip away from him and the shadow khan flipping thru hand sign at the speed of sound (not literaly) sasuke pulls out a big justu. Pulling out some shuriken he calles out the next attack _Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Realease: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique) _shooting the fire balls holding the shuriken at naruto who just calmy dodges them trying to move in close to engage sasuke in taijustu, but is made diffucult as he controls the fireballs with his chakra as soon as naruto gets close he is forced to back off due to the fireball technique. Having enough naruto orders the shadow khan to attack sasuke from all sides knowing that they are doomed naruto trys to move in.

{With the konoha 11 same time as naruto is fighting sasuke}

The other konoha ninja are amazed not is naruto holding his own he is actually seemingly not even trying. Shikamaru watches the fight with great interest before finally speaking talking over the excited babble of lee's how youthful naruto is speech.

"There is something I don't get naruto is toying with sasuke not even using justu well except that rasengan sheild."

Kakashi is the one to answer. "He is overconfident in those new powers, as I am sure you can see that shikamaru as smart as you are."

"W-what a-are T-they kakashi-sensei. How did he get them. I-I-I sense more evil than just t-the K-kyubbi t-there are thirteen evil presences n-n-o-ow." Hinata stutters

saying this shocks everybody to there very core

"13, naruto what happened to you you have turned so evil in a short time." She thinks tears falling down her face "Is this the price you had to pay to bring sasuke back. Am I to blame for this, naruto." Sakura hadn't realized she spoke aloud until she looks around and sees everyone looking at her pitying her

"I-it i-i-isn't your fault S-s-s-sakura" hinata exclaims sadly

"RRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN EVERYBODY" kakashi yells making them scatter as a "Dragon" enhanced beams hits where they were just a second ago talking.

{Naruto vrs sasuke}

It relieved naruto or what good was left in him that the others was okay for as harsh as he had been to sakura and kakashi they were still team mates. His distracted musings almost got him killed as a sword appeared where his head was a moment ago, altho he didn't come out unscathed from the attack for at the last moment sasuke swung down leaving a long gash thru his shoulder that sprays blood everywhere elicting a scream of pain from naruto. Before he can think he says "Horse" and with the kyuubi's chakra heals it almost instantly.

" Okay sasuke I am tired of being mr. nice guy." naruto exclaims angerly

((This gets a weird look from guy and lee who wonders whats wrong with being Mr. nice guy. Only to be totally ignored by naruto))

who pushes chakra out at a alarmingly fast rate

"SHENDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUU" nauto screams to the heavens

that's when the weirdness starts. The sky turns flat black as heavy storms clouds rolls in where the sky had been clear and utterly beautiful blue just a moment before Gold lightning strikes everywhere destroying what was left of stadium Ans what takes it place shocks and amazes both naruto and sasuke a golden city appears where the stadium once was once was made of some kind of stone it reminds those still in attendence of a dynamo's palace with red shingle roofs, and where the naruto and sasuke stands is a great courtyard

(A/N: Think of shendu's palace episode 13 day of the dragon for a better reference)

. Next a rip in the very air its self appears being round the edges gloden shimmering light and the inside a pale red swirling

(A/N: think of a rasengan when I say swirling light.)

That slowly begins to open wider and wider and a golden sheild appears looking like a curled up dragon with red eyes that watches everything around hi putting the shield on his back naruto calls out "Rat" "Sheep" . The Rat to bring shendu to life, and the sheep to astral project himself into shendu. The shield starts to cracks worrying sasuke farther than he is already, and he is not the only ones everyone in the former stadium now is shaking visibly. Some of the jonin have wet themselves only because they know of what naruto had summoned shendu the demon of fire

{Kakashi, sakura, hinata, and lee}

Kakashi had effectively pissed his pants when naruto had called out the name shendu only because his father unbeknownst to the others had told him of the legends of the demon sorcerers and the brave exploits of a time before there was chakra when human's relied on machines to do there very work for them and for some that used chi in place of chakra

_{Flashback} _

Kakashi hatake was yet just a boy and was laying in bed one night when his father who had previously been on a mission entered his son's bedroom. Kakashi was glad to see him ran up to him giving him a big hug

"Father, I thought you was on a mission, and wouldn't return until next week."

It was no big secret in the ninja village that it didn't pay to be a father and a ninja because the missions was so dangerous you never knew if you were going to come home. Plus for the fact that some missions took you out of the village for long periods of times.

"I was son, but it was easier than I expected the Kusagakure daiymo was a very suspicious and wanted to keep moving least be be assassinated thank kami he was not. How about I tell you a story that not many people know it's of demons sorcerers and how many brave people lost there life's to protect the world from them."

kakashi not wanting to disappoint his father shook his head in acknowledgement and rant to get settled in the bed for what he hoped wasn't too boring story. His father followed behind him carrying a limp in his left leg, and leaving a small droplets of blood on the floor. He drags a chair from the table settled in the corner and sits down thinking of the relief of being home to see his son. It may be common knowledge that it is hard to be a ninja and a dad too doubly so since he was a single dad, but didn't mean he didn't love his son with all his heart and left everybody behind when returning to the village to return to his son. they weren't far behind him, and understood his hurry. Sakumo Hatake takes a deep breath before starting his story.

" Well, long long ago before the golden age of chakra lived a civilation of humans that were very much like us but very diffrent at the same time. Different because they were ruled by contraptions they called machines they ruled there very lives and made them lazy and fat . They thought themselves gods because they used medicine to heal every sickness, to there own peril when the medicine meant to protect them Killed them. Like us because they lived in a world of fear, of war, pestilence, and fear, yet they endured. that is until a demon sorcerer named shendu showed up. In the form of a statue."

"How did he become a statue, father." Kakashi interrupts."

"Now that is a very good question, son, and I was getting to that. Even before they were ruled by machines they were like us lived a simple life of farming and taking care of there families Shendu was once the ruler of China, but his subjects rebelled with Lo Pei, who turned him into a statue, and then scattered his twelve powers in the form of twelve talismans. Shendu vowed revenge, but was unable to do so for 900 years. He eventually teamed up with the Dark Hand, promising them a lost treasure in exchange for the talismans. They finally recovered them, and Shendu came to life, raising his palace. However, Jackie took the talismans back from him, turning him back into a statue. Shendu was then blasted into dust by Jade Chan with the Dragon returned as a spirit and was revealed to be the Fire Demon, one of eight Demon Sorcerers - he had originally been banished by the Immortal Lu Dongbin to the Demon Netherworld, but had somehow resurfaced in China before Lo Pei turned him to stone (this detail is never touched upon in the series). He ended up trapped in Valmont's body by mistake, but was eventually banished back into the Demon Netherworld. He escaped and possessed Jackie Chan to rewrite the Book of Ages. He made the Dark Hand and the Chan family into his slaves, but Jade escaped the time alteration and assembled the J-Team against him, fighting again. They banish him and his siblings to the netherworld before reversing his changes, ensuring he would never possess Jackie. But in the netherworld he is a spirit again. Shendu was resurrected at the hands of Daolon Wong in exchange for the Dragon Talisman's power (since he is in fact the last living dragon on earth) but double-crossed him, taking the Dragon power as well as both the Pig and Rooster powers that he had acquired previously. Shendu managed to reclaim all his powers, but unknown to him Uncle had already discovered the ancient spell that turned Shendu into a statue. Uncle also suspected that Dalon Wong had knowledge of the ancient spell. In the end Uncle, Tohru and Section 13 used the spell to turn Shendu back into his statue form and at the same time recreated the Talismans. Shendu was later revealed to have a son, a junior fire demon by the name of Drago. Coming from an alternate future, Drago attempted to use the magical Dragon's Teeth to free Shendu. However, Drago accidentally destroyed the teeth, preventing the spell from working properly. Drago was later captured, but escaped only to abandon his father in favor of the Chi of the Demon Sorcerers (his aunts and uncles). When Drago held Jackie, Uncle, and Captain Black captive, Jade removed a piece of Shendu's skin to use in a spell against his son, due to needing a DNA sample identical to Drago's. Later, Uncle went to Shendu seeking a way to strip Drago of the eight demon powers. Shendu told Uncle that it was impossible, and asked Uncle to free him so he could defeat Drago. When Drago grew close to turning Earth into Demon World, Uncle gave in and used a spell to free Shendu from his statue imprisonment. Freed, Shendu battled Drago, but was outmatched by his offspring. To give Shendu a fighting chance, the J-Team gave him the Talismans. Tohru and Uncle then used a spell to send both Demons plummeting into the netherworld, ending their threat and sealing both Talismans and Demon Chi away forever, but not before the brought the world down to it's knees killing several trillion people with just a breath. "

By the end of the story kakashi was asleep so Sakumo sneaks off to the hospital wing to get his injuries taken care of. That was the night that the nightmares of demon dragons began...

{_End flash back} _

"Kakashi-sensei you still with us." sakura asks worried

about the far away scared look in her sensei's eye's.

"Yes, sakura. I am still here. Can you stop shaking me?" replies kakasji with a deadpan expression

"I am not shaking you kakashi- sensei" she replies getting even more worried about her sensei.

"What is that sensei?" Hinata asks shaking.

"That is Shendu, hinata. A dragon sorcerer of fire, bringer of apocalypse's the firery destroyer of trillions of souls."

(what sakumo hadn't known was kakashi was still awake for the end of the story, but feigned sleep so his father could leave and get the medical help he needed.)

Sakura feels a wet substance run from between her legs

(A/N: get your mind out of the gutters people)

and knows she has peed on herself, trillions she thinks in shock.

"But sensei why would naruto summon him. Does he not know of his history?" sakura asks worried that she has lost her team mate forever to the dark side

"Probly not sakura probly not. Although, it explains alot of his new powers he has the twevle tailsmen and and shadowkhan king's mask. " kakashi explains new truths rearranging themselves in his brain,

this shocks the rest

"What are the tailsmens, kakashi-sensei" lee asks finally entering the conversation.

"They are the 12 representations of shendu's power the rabbit- speed, rooster-levitation, OX- strength, Snake- invisiblity, sheep-astral projection, Dragon- Power of Combustion and pyrokinesis, Rat-motion to the motionless, Horse- Gives the user the power of Healing, and Dog-Gives the user the power of Immortality."

"Troublesome" comes a voice in the shadows making sakura jump

"Shikamaru, when did you get here?" her hand over her thumping heart

"As soon as you started the explaination we heard it all and before that we had ino dive into your mind we know the story That plauges you kakashi-sensei." in his lazy drawl

"troublesome" kakashi copies

"What story sensei asks hinata." looking down embarrassed that she asked such a question.

"Well, it started before a time before the golden age of chakra when a race of humans ruled the earth..."

{_Naruto/shendu vrs sasuke} _

Sasuke was in complete and utter shock that was the only way to explain it what the fuck has naruto turned into. He knew of the kyuubi but this was a dragon not a fox if naruto's new appearance was any indication of that. Naruto is over 8 ft tall with the face of and body of a dragon with a human frame His skin was a off light green color except at his stomache were it was a yellowish green color Was topless with black pants and shoeless. His face was what shocked Sasuke the most, beside the obvious dragon features His eyes were red and lidless showing nothing but a evil that would scare even was then That the demon in naruto's body (Or is it the other way around?) moves seemingly blurring out of exsitence punching sasuke in the stomach doubling him over expelling blood and his lunch all over shendu/naruto's feet then elbowing him in the face sending him flying thru the wall of the magical kingdom that popped out of exsistence when shendu was summoned and was going to fly to catch him with a another elbow when sakura lands on his back using _Iryō no sutairu: Hi shinshū shujustu (Medical style: Non Invasive surgery) _To put her hands thru sendu's scales with ripping a hole

(A/N: sound familiar)

to rip out the rat talismen much like jackie chan had done the first time. It was really rotten luck that Shendu had learned a hard lesson last time that was done, and had ripped Sakura off before any talismen could be pulled. Then wraps his claws around her neck the tips ripping through her neck causing blood to squirt everywhere. He then pulls ripping her vocal cords out, and throws her lifeless mutilated body to the ground stomping on her corpse crushing every bone in her body. That is until there a hand on her forhead and she hears _Kai_ (_Release)_ and the genjustu is released. She looks up relieved to find Ino looking at her worried having seen what the genjustu was before she released then turns her head to the side puking the contents of her stomach before passing out cold. Ino in a rage rushes shendu only to be back handed away thru a wall and is knocked out cold. Shikamaru trys to catch him with his shadows until several small shadowkhan appear out of nowhere and eat the shadows knocking shikamaru out. Choji and kaksashi is next choji uses _Chō Baika no Jutsu(Super multi-size technique) _While Kakashi uses _Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu(Water release: Water Dragon Bullet)_. Naruto havin enough of this uses _Fūton: Shinkūha (Wind release:Vacuum wave) _Naruto takes a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area around the him, due to their circular motion. The resulting sharpened blast is large enough to slice through multiple targets located a significant distance from the user, causing grievous injuries to those hit. This knocks out choji and kakashi. He let the shadow khan do the rest. Meanwhile sasuke finally gets up pushing a large block off his chest.

"O man that hurt. Felt like I was hit with a ton of bricks. I must finish this prick off before he reveals anymore surprises." sasuke exclaims slightly weezing from the pressure on his chest

Runs disappearing to naruto punching at his head when his back is turned only to have his punch caught.

"How naughty, sasuke. You meant to suker punch me thats low even for a ant like you."

he grabs sasukes arm at the elbow twistining it at a odd angle breaking it. Sasuke does what he has to do he screams in pain.

"Yumm, how fun to hear a little ant squirm specially when you remove it's fight." naruto says a evil tint to his voice whilst deeper and more demonic from the control of shendu

Naruto then proceeds to break the other arm, then his legs then his toes and fingers. finally concentrating on his neck before a yell behind him makes stop.

"What is it lady tsunade?" Naruto ask angerly his fun disrupted

"Naruto, stop this right now." tsunade says authoritively

"As you wish, lady tsunade. What will you have me do with this trash?" No hint of humor in his voice as he transforms back to naruto by saying "_Rat" and "Sheep" _Again

"the anbu will take him and you to lock up, and don't think of escaping..."

**Chapter end**

**A/n sorry if that wasn't a very long chapter and why o why did tsunade have to stop him damn you tsunade **

**Tsunade:** _What was that Kurifu_

**Me: **_Nothing lady tsunade_

**Tsunade: **_What I thought_

**Me: **_***mumbles where she can't here me* bitch**_

_***Knocked into a wall and thru another one where it collaspes on me***_

**Tsunade:**_ thats mrs. Bitch to you _

Karifu Gari

**A/N no jutsu **

**I have went and fixed the 2 chapters that I have wrote since taking this over there may be some mistakes if so let me know and I'll fix them post haste**

**Karifu **


	6. A short AN to explain things

A/N

_**Thank you all for your I am going to try Double spacing to make this way Easier to read. I will cut all the A/N's in the middle of the story to stop all the bulk. I really need to download Mircosoft word, and stop using Wordpad so, Updates might be slow for awhile. But please bear with me as I make these changes so it is better for all **_

_**Thanks**_

_**Karifu gari**_


	7. consequences

Naruto of the zodiac

Written by kidimaru

Adapted By karifu gari

{Location: Jail cell Time: Unknown}

Naruto was annoyed that was the only emotion that he could think of at the moment. Other than infinite boredom, and slight hunger. How dare they jail him for self- defense. Granted the genjustu on sakura was a little uncalled for, but the pink-haired little bitch deserved it for taking that duck haired emo's said

"This is such fucking bullshit" Naruto exclaims angerly

it wasn't like he couldn't break out. They may have chakra shackles on him, but that didn't stop him from using his shadowkhan or fact they only reason he didn't destroy the cell bars and leave was he really didn't have anywhere to go. He used the red oni mask to summon some shadowkhan

"Yessss master" they exclaim

"Go out and get me some ramen" naruto orders

The ninja's of the shadowkhan Jump back into the shadows to follow there masters orders. While hey are gone naruto decides to meditate and talk to the kyuubi who up to this point had been eeriely quiet, as soon as he closes his eyes he is in the dark damp sewer that makes up his mindscape. taking the well worn path to the kyuubi's cage. Thinking how he wish he could change the dark damp sewer into something more cheerful, but when has naruto ever been cheerful. Discarding these pesky thoughts to the side he continues on to the cage of the kyuubi. He finally enters the room, and finds the kyuubi as ever asleep. A very evil thought enters naruto's mind so much so it was a wonder the kyuubi didn't hear it, or maybe he did and ignored it. Naruto takes out a kunai knife and wraps a exploding tag to the the hilt he throws it in the cage next to the kyuubi's head. Saying _Kai (Release) _starting the tag fizzling making his way out of the room, and back into the hall he makes his way out of his head. just to make the trap more effective. As soon as the tags explodes giving him a headache from hell and a ringing in the ears he re-enters his mind, and makes his way toward the cage controling his face to look worried. That is until he see the Kyuubi, and not being able to help his self rolls on the floor laughing. The kyuubi is upside down on the roof of the cage his head darting from side to side a mile a minute a large growl emitting from his throat. That is until he see's naruto rolling on the floor laughing and puts two and two together.

"_**Naruto you kami-damn brat do you know how fucking senstive my hearing is. I won't be able to hear for weeks now. What the fuck do you want anyways**_**." **The kyuubi growls

"_Eh, just to talk, kyuubi. It's boring as hell being locked up_." naruto says dumbly

The kyuubi just stares with a deadpan expression. His stare pointed at naruto inwhich Naruto ignores being a dense as ever. The kyuubi decides however to ignore this realizing that naruto never just wants to talk.

"_**What about, naruto"**_ curoisty seeping through his tone now.

It wasn't like the kyuubi didn't care for naruto. He just had to put up the font much like naruto put up a front in front of people because he knew how humans where. Fear was a powerful thing for the kyuubi and against him. if naruto only knew how much alike they were They could be friends.

"_Well, Lets start first with your name, or is it kyuubi?" asks curiously _

_**"No kit, My name isn't kyuubi. That is my title. Kyuubi no sato. My name is Kurama."**_ the now named kurama states plainly.

"_kurama- san then" _naruto trys out the name

But before any more questions can be answered naruto is pulled from his mindscape by someone shaking him none to gently obviously thinking he was asleep. This brings naruto back to the present to find him self looking a lady tsunade, sakura, kakashi, and ten anubu. Naruto stands elicting a reaction from the anubu, inwhich they surround the group kunai's drawn.

"_Really guy, I mean lady tsunade no harm. As if I could hurt her anyways she would break my jaw with that monsterous strength of hers."_

The anubu take that as a point well taken and back off so tsunade who by now has a tick mark growing her on forhead. starts to list naruto's charges.

"_Assult, assult with deadly force, attacking comrades with deadly force, murder of 5 anbu attempted murder of 13 of your comrades, disturbing the peace, and destruction of public property. Do I have everything correct, naruto"_

_"Besides it is all bullshit I guess_." Naruto dead pans. "_As for the assult I was attacking a nuke nin when these so called comrades attacked me for no apparent reason in my eyes so I defended myself as any ninja would. The anbu I am sorry for them, but they knew what they were getting into. That it was a fight to the death they likewise fought as if it was a death match. Destruction of public property I will allocate some funds to rebuild the stadium from the namakaze accounts._

_"I am afraid it doesn't work like that, naruto. You will be suspended from active duty for 3 months, and your rank stripped until that time, afterwards you will be promoted to jounin. Barring any unforseen accidents of your probation. Do you understand." _Tsunade says sadly

_"I understand, Lady tsunade your all but kicking me out of the village." _Naruto deadpans

"_I am sorry, naruto, but you had to know it would come to this when you summoned that demon, shendu, but I will make you a deal I will let you out of this jail cell and place you on house arrest your dismissed." "Anbu follow him and makes sure he goes home and doesn't try to leave the village." _Tsunade orders

That is when the shadow khan appears there stolen wares in there hands a dozen cup of ramen noodles making tsunade shout

"NARRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOO" so loud the birds flys out of the tree of the forbidden forest.

Meanwhile, naruto is walking through the town utterly depressed house arrest, probation barred from being a ninja, seeming to buzz through his head stinging like angry wasps in the memorys of what he has done. It was just like hi genin and acdemy days everone glares at him calling him monster and demon. As if he hadn't done anything for them. Why doesn't he just leave. Everybody would be better off without him.

_**"You should kit. What have they ever done for you beside give you grief and hurt you. what keeps you here?" **_ Kurama asks snideishly

_"Because, kurama this is my home it was were I grew up. Where I was finally noticed for a ninja not a monster." naruto answers_

_Deciding to be patient kurama replies "__**Who lotta good it did ya, naruto. Your back to being considered a monster and a demon again. You do what you want."**_ with that said kurama cuts off the link and goes back to sleep, altho with one eye open to make sure naruto doesn't pull that stunt again.

Finally, walking the long way home to get as much as free time as he can he arrives at the Namikaze gate taking out a kunai naruto slices his hand pressing it to the gate pushing his chakra into the gate it opens for him and he makes his way to the gate

**Thank you too all who read this story. Without you I wouldn't have the imspiration to write chapter after chapter. Will naruto stay or will he go there is a going to be a poll wheter he should go or he should stay please include your reason you think this. Also there will be a huge update on the history of the bjuu with some major shockers, so keep tuned until next time...**

***Tsunade looks on while healing karifu's jaw **

**"He better stay karifu there will be hell to pay if he don't" **

**Me: Thats up to the readers, tsunade-baa-teme**

**Tsunade: what did you call me?**

**Me: A loving great person?**

**Tsunade: Thats what I thought you called me**

**Jiraya: do you mind your scaing away my research**

***Tsunade punches jiraya through a wall***

**Me: Ouch until next time R&R please and **

**Vote**

**Vote**

**Vote**

**Karifu gari**


	8. Not a chapter a poll from chapter 7

**Poll **

**Should naruto stay in the village and be mistreated like he was or should he leave the village leave all his friends behind. If he stays there will be a chance of a pairing, if he goes I beileve I will have him hunt down the umizaki family and re establish the village hidden in the whirpools. what do you guys think? also please explain why you think that he should stay or go **

**VOTE **

**VOTE **

**VOTE**

**VOTE **


	9. Escape

Naruto of the zodiac

written by kidimaru

Adapted by karifu gari

**A/N: The poll is now closed and by unanimous desision here is what you guys wanted. Also I would like to thank all that voted and a special thank you to the fox boss and eniox27 who inspiration has been a great help to me...**

**Now with out futher ado Jiraya you wanna do the disclaimer:**

**Jiyara: not really kinda busy **

**Me: Peeping again damn pervert**

**Jiraya: That super pervert to you **

**Me: *Rolls eyes* **

**Tsunade: * punches jiraya thru a wall causing the ladies that he was peeping on to scream and run***

**Tsunade: Karifu doesn't own naruto or Jackie chan adventures they belong to there respective people.**

**Me: Thank you lady tsunade**

**With out futher ado now the story **

**{Location Namikaze estate}**

Naruto was annoyed sitting still was never a strong suit of his, and it didn't help he was having dark thoughts of his childhood coupled with that damn foxes words replaying them selves in his head over and over

"**You should kit. What have they ever done for you beside give you grief and hurt you. what keeps you here?" **Kurama asks snideishly.

"_Because, kurama this is my home it was were I grew up. Where I was finally noticed for a ninja not a monster." _naruto answers

Deciding to be patient kurama replies** "Who lotta good it did ya, naruto. Your back to being considered a monster and a demon again. You do what you want." **

The words play themselves over and over not to mention flashes of the cruelty of his childhood flashing in his mind.

_"Kami-dammit, kurama. Why do you torture me so with this." he laments sadly_

in his tortured state he puts a hand through a wall, in the living room, causing a picture of his mom and dad smiling to fall and the glass to shatter all over the floor

_"Mom, dad is this what it comes to be for your son that he has to leave the village where he was born, and raised to to..." _Tears fall as he finally gives into the will of the fox "_You win fox I am leaving this village behind you were right there is nothing here for me anymore." _He thinks getting a nod from kurama.

{With hinata location outside the Namikaze estate}

Umbeknowst to him hinata had came to visit hearing him crying had looked in his window, and in that moment she knew that they had pushed naruto too far this time. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew. Hinata also knew that she had to stop him her and her alone, that if she told a single soul the whole village would know and would try to mob him. That he needed her now, and need be she would hold out a vigil every night if need be to stop him from going down the dark path that she knew that he had started down. That it was a dark path that the naruto she knew and loved would never travel because he was the embodiment of good,a nd that the damn demon he had called forth must have something to do with. As she thought this anime tears rolled down her face, and she got down from the window

_"Hold on, naruto-kun. Just a little while, and I will save you from this dark path that you have started on. This I promise on my ninja way" _She whispers with conviction before using the _Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) _and disappears.

{With naruto namikaze estate}

Naruto was so asorbed in his silent compilation that he hadn't noticed hinata until the bushed moved. So he moves to the window, and opens it even front flipping into the bushes to check there to make sure no one was hiding there. Seeing no one there he rises up

**CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKK**

he hits his head on the corner of the window still cursing loudly he moves to the right and backflips back into the window holding his head he closes it muttering about him going crazy and being paranoid he goes to the bathroom getting some asprin, while the fox in his head rolls on the floor laughing his furry ass off having made naruto move just a little to make him crack his head. this for naruto's little prank with the exploding tag that naruto threw near his ear.

"_Very very funny kurama-pi.I have a question although?" naruto deadpans_

**"What question Possibly be in that dim brain of yours, kit?" **Kurama asks

_"Well," _naruto starts nervous for some reason having never asked the fox to teach him a justu

**"Well? thats such a deep subject for such a shallow mind"** kurama laughs

_"Never fucking mind if your just going to joke." _naruto says getting angry

Kurama's laugh turns into a scowl in which he knows his container can't see. In truth he was nervous too. He could feel his container's nerves and experience had taught the fox that anything that made a container nervous couldn't be be good or easy **"spit it out kit, and just say what you have to say already." **He deadpans

Naruto steels his nerves using his years of ninja training to push the nervous feelings away, and asks what he must of his tenant "_Kurama-pi, What do you know of sealing justu (Fūinjutsu__)?and if you do can you teach me some? _naruto asks

This stops kurama short in truth he knows a little about Fūinjutsu only due to his current conatainers mother. Not that naruto knows that little secret yet. He could have truely won there little argument with that tadbit, but at the price of making naruto already fraile psyche shatter and he didn't want that. "**Well," ** kurama starts

Naruto couldn't help his self but to copy kurama "_Well? such a deep subject for a shallow mind." _ Naruto mocks

Kurama couldn't help it but that he stepped right into that one "**do you wanna know or what?stop with the stupid interuptions and listen kit. Yes I know some fuinjustu's, but most I know are demon release justu that you can't use. Unless we were to fully fuse which I don't want as I am sure you don't either since your goal is be a hokage one day. Hmm give me time kit, or use your library to find a uzumaki seal."** the nine tail staes in a thoughtful manner.

_"Hmm, good idea, kurama-pi specially si_nce_ I need to go down there and find what I want to seal and what I leave here" _naruto states

getting out of his mindscape, he makes his way under ground to find a seal. jumping down there he makes a ram seal yelling _Tajin kage bushin no justu (Multiple shadow clone technique) _making 100,000 clones, and not only that taking out the red oni mask calls forth every shadowkhan he owns, and instructs them take down every scroll checking for traps and bring them here paying particular care to find a strong storage seal to place them all in. while they do that naruto gets dressed in a new outfit a black sleeveless undershirt being plain with a white silk haori jacket being long sleeved with the kanji for namikaze on the back. it being high colloared , and covers his neck

(**A/N think of Byakuya Kuchiki of bleach when you think of the high collared haori)**

and black shinobi pants with a utility pocket on his left side and black shinobi sandels. That he borrowed from his dad's closet, and was surprized at how well they fit him considering. He walks out of the namikaze estate towards the konoha bank to drain his parents accounts. He enters the banks to general stares of the customers and tellers alike wondering if minato hadn't died after all that is until naruto gets to the teller.

"Welcome to First Konoha shinobi bank how may I help you today, sir?" the teller a beautiful woman in a very low cut light green blouse and shirt combo flowers adorn the sides the shirt so low cut that you could see the strap of the front of her bra and her supple C-cup breasts as he stares, the female getting very uncomfortable at naruto staring at her breasts clears her throat clears her throat. Naruto looks at her silently cursing that damn pervy sage.

{With jiraya some country far away}

Somewhere in some far off country a certain white haired super perv gets a cold chill down his spine totally unrelated to what he is doing at the moment "_Wonder what that was about?" _then smiles as if someone somewhere has joined him in his perverted ways Shrugging it off as it was mere Coincidence he goes back to his sake and the three women he was currently entertaining.

{Naruto First Konoha shinobi bank konaha}

Naruto embarrassed for him self bows low to the woman teller who until he was "caught" for his peeping had a rather pleasnt look on her face. "I apologize for my behavior maam. I should have gazed upon your beautiful form like I did" naruto mumbles his face resembling a ripe tomato.

Her cold gaze softens a little at this little pervert that had been staring at her chest until she had cleared her throat atleast he had the decency to apologize and look ashamed of himself, and had even called her beautiful she finds a slight blush brushing her face at his words. "I will forgive you this time, young man, but do not let it happen again. Now, how may I help you" she asks nicely

Naruto knew he had her when he noticed her very slight blush. Smiling naruto first introuduces his self "_Naruto namikaze uzukamki, maam and I would like to try to withdrawl all the money in my parents accounts."_

The woman was shocked he was minato and kushina-dono's son well if she was quite honest with herself he had minato-sama's very good looks. Just that thought sent another very visible blush to brush across her cheeks. pushing that to the side her training kicked in. "_I am sorry naruto-kun, but all transactions that large must be first approved by hokage -sama, but give me 5 minutes I will have a messagener bird have a request sent to hokage-sama and we can get you approved. I must ask though thats alot of money what do you plan to do with it?" _ Her eyes from from calm and reassuring to flat suspicion in a second she remember a rumor that a naruto had attacked a bunch of leaf ninja even killed some anbu.

In that instant naruto's eyes burn red, meaning kurama has taken over making naruto make a single seal thinking _Akuma genjutsu: Insutanto reizoku (demonic genjustu: instant servitude)_ the next moment naruto's eyes goes back to there sky blue color and his hands were back at his side._ "Kurama, what happened?"_

**your other friend took over the situation for a moment and cast a demonic justu on this woman what it does I do not know**." he is then interupted by shendu who decides to elaborate farther.

_"_**What I did, hatchling is used your chakra to cast a genjustu on this woman That will make her do anything you want her to do all you have to do is wish and she will take you in the back and jump your bones."** shendu then cackles evilly before continuing **"I figured you could use it to get your money."**

naruto had to admit that he had a point, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He decides to ignore this and wishes her to forget that it takes the hokage permission to get his money and to go to the vault and get his money. He felt quite bad he was technically robbing this bank, saying "_fuck it" _he wishes her to give him all the money in the bank. He was going to be a nuke-nin anyways so why not commit his first crime as such? she comes back carrying a peice of paper with a seal on it and hands it to him.

"Have a nice day, sir." before he feels a hand on her shoulder and him asking if she is okay while she feels his chakra invade her system she hears a very quite _Kai (Release),_ and a very warm feeling enter her brain elicting a moan from her which unfortunely for him was heard from her by everybody in the bank then she blacks out hitting the floor hard.

Naruto hadn't been expected the moan. The staring he did expect, but figured he better play it to the hilt._ "DON'T JUST STAND THERE PEOPLE GO GET A MEDIC NINJA NOW" _ naruto screams only for the silence to deepen making a sweatdrop to form on naruto's head "_ You people are useless!" _He screams before leaving supposedly to find a medic ninja . Naruto curses silently "_kuso kuso kuso" why did she have to moan. I'll have to move tonight now the heat will be too much to wait any farther," _ he takes the money to the namikaze estate thank kami not running into a single soul yet, not that they will know that he had robbed the bank not until the woman woke up and recounted her story. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going until he walks straight into sakura bumping heads with her.

"_Ouch, naruto, watch where the hell you are going baka." _she replys scathingly her attitude toward naruto reverting back to there academy days ever since the promotion test.

"_OOF, sorry sakura-teme, but I am glad I ran into you the bank teller at the first konoha shinobi bank acted weird then passed out they need a medic asap." _He tells her telling only half they story leaving out the fact that he was the one that caused her to be that way well, shendu had, inwhich he was still pissed about. Which probably showed on his face due to sakura looking at him funny. To get out of the situation He puts his hands in a rabbit seal then the snake seal thus activating the corresponding talismen he turns invisible and runs away toward the namikage estate.

{Naruto: Namikage estate}

He finally enters the house, breathes a sigh of relief, goes to the underground library to find everything packed up in a huge scroll "_Hōrī tawagoto__ (Holy shit)." _he exclaims doing a anime fall "_That thing is huge is there a way to slim it down."_

_"Nooo masssster there issssn't" _

a shadowkhan replies scared that there master would kill him, and wasn't disappointed as a kunai flew thru his throat shredding the shadowkhan back to the shadows. the other shadowkhan takes that as there cue and melts into the shadows of the library. He then dispels the rest of the shadow clones getting alot of knowledge in a short time giving a major migrane more so than when kurama had cracked his head on the windowsill, but learns several justu including a storage seal including _Ninja āto: Sen dorobō no shīru (Ninja art: seal of a thousand thieves)_ a weird seal that looks like a 10 pointed star within a 6 pointed star drawing that on his arm he calls out touching the stars on his arm _Ninja āto: Sen dorobō no shīru (Ninja art: seal of a thousand thieves)_ sealing the large scroll in the star on his arm. He leaves the underground library to the kitchen to get something to eat then sleep the rest of the day in _Preparation _ of tonight.

{Sakura & Ino First Konoha shinobi bank}

sakura was annoyed. There was a woman passed out and she couldn't get through because of this annoying crowd. At first her and Ino hadn't beileved naruto's story, and had continued on there way that was until a guard from the very same bank had came and told them the story. From there they had dropped everything and went to the bank. When they had got there they were surprized to see the crowd almost 100 people strong standing around whispering about the strange occurance. Finally Sakura had enough and began to force her way through the crowd by any way necessary, and quite a few people where punched out of the way with her monsterous strength and flew quite a distance bfore landing. She got in the bank, and to the woman still passed out and used her _Mystic palm technique_ to perform a cursory evaluation of the woman. she found out she was in bad shape very bad shape some sort of ninjustu perhaps a genjustu had been used her up that had really messed up her system picking her up sakura and ino make there way through the crowd again. This time they thankfully part for her and make there way to the hospital.

{Naruto: namikage estate 9:30 pm}

Naruto wakes up from his nap sore from sleeping too long. He stretches, his hands forming the seals for snake. Not worrying about speed he was confindent they nobody could spy him makes his way out of the compound, and out of the gate making sure to close and lock it. Naruto makes his way through Konoha streets Straight thru to the main gates, and almost makes it till a voice stops him.

"_H-h-hello N-n-n-aruto-kun, been a long time hunh_." hinata stutters kicking her self for that damn stutter everytime she is near him.

_"Hinata, what are you doing here?" _ naruto kicks his self for not taking the west gate like he had planned noting this is where sasuke left sakura a sad smile graces his lips. "_Ironic hunh hinata-chan us being here in the same spot where he left her."_

Hinata is brought short_ "what do you mean, N-n-naruto- kun A-a-a-re you p-p-p-lanning t-t-t-o l-l-l-eaving?"_Hinata asks playing dumb

"_Hinata don't play dumb with me it is un befitting of someone from the hyuuga. I knew you were listening. Well, I didn't really but your hair was a good indicator."_ He then pulls a few locks of hinata's hair out of his pocket. You left his in the bush.

She had thought she had been so careful she was mentally kicking herself for that. "_I-I-I-I w-w-w-won't l-l-let y-y-you b-b-betray t-t-the l-l-leaf" _ she stutters then softly adds due to his advanced hearing heard. _"Please naruto-kun please for me don't do this." _tears hot and salty rolls down her eyes, her Byakugan-activated eyes, as she stares at the one she loves a feeling of deja vu feels her. The air so palpable you could cut it with a knife

"_Hinata I have to go there is nothing her for me anymore. The people of the village see me nothing but a monster, and being suspended. I will not stand for it." _He states calmy

"_If you do I'll scream naruto-kun I will bring the whole village here." _she threatens

Naruto moves faster than her eyes can keep up. Her not noticing he had activated the rabbit talismen, and ends up behind her. He could chop her neck and knock her out but that would be too much like sasuke. So instead he wraps his hands around her in a tight hug He feels her heat and her face turning tomato red

"_Let me come with you naruto-kun.I could be real useful to you." _she pleads

"_Then what would become of your clan they would be stuck with that dickhead neji as a clan head"_ he counters

(In the hyuuga compound neji sneezes in his bed turns over and falls back asleep having a dream of killing naruto for some reason)

_"Please naruto" _she pleads

Naruto does what he knows what will knock her out. He kisses her cheek, and watches as she goes a farther red and passes out. Catching her before her head can hit the ground he picks her up putting her on the same bench sakura was found on all them years ago coving her with his haori the kanji for namikage facing up and leaves the village

{The next morning}

Things were getting confusing what did naruto have to do with that woman. Naruto didn't know genjustu did he? Her incohernt mumblings where silenced when she passed by the bench where the love of her life had layed her after he had knocked her out to see a haori with the kanji for namikage on it and under laying in the same spot she had layed was hinata much the same as she had layed dead to the world. Sakura did all she knew what to do she screamed as loud as she could...

**A/N: wow that seemed that such a long chapter to write I really hope you enjoyed it. As ever any review is welcome...**

**Next time Hunting**


	10. I need your help

**A little A/N & any ideas for a new design **

**A/N: **Hey guys I am sorry for not putting out a new chapter my sister was prego with her first child that was born 8/29/13 _**Hayden Christopher. **_He was 8 pounds 13 1/2 oz in weight, and 19 3/4 in longs he was a premature baby by three weeks but he is a healthy bouncing baby boy. I am the happiest uncle in the whole wide world right now, and can't wait to spend more time with him...

**designs: **I need help with a headband idea for naruto's new village any ideas will be most appricated and will be acknowledged in the chapter I feature the headband in

Thanks,

Karifu gari


	11. Discoveries

Naruto of the zodiac

Written by kidimaru

Adapted by karifu

Discoveries

**A/N: Naruto will not make much of a apperance in this chapter this will be a POV of the hidden leaf after naruto left thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy **

**karifu doesn't own naruto nor jackie chan adventures of viz media and Maasashi Kishimoto, and jackie chan adventures is owned by Kids' WB!, Cartoon Network, and Disney XD. Now without futher ado I give you the next chapter...**

{_**From last time}**_

_H-h-hello N-n-n-aruto-kun, been a long time hunh." hinata stutters kicking her self for that damn stutter everytime she is near him._

_"Hinata, what are you doing here?" naruto kicks his self for not taking the west gate like he had planned noting this is where sasuke left sakura a sad smile graces his lips. "Ironic hunh hinata-chan us being here in the same spot where he left her."_

_Hinata is brought short "what do you mean, N-n-naruto- kun A-a-a-re you p-p-p-lanning t-t-t-o l-l-l-eaving?"Hinata asks playing dumb_

_"Hinata don't play dumb with me it is un befitting of someone from the hyuuga. I knew you were listening. Well, I didn't really but your hair was a good indicator." He then pulls a few locks of hinata's hair out of his pocket. You left his in the bush._

_She had thought she had been so careful she was mentally kicking herself for that. "I-I-I-I w-w-w-won't l-l-let y-y-you b-b-betray t-t-the l-l-leaf" she stutters then softly adds due to his advanced hearing heard. "Please naruto-kun please for me don't do this." tears hot and salty rolls down her eyes, her Byakugan-activated eyes, as she stares at the one she loves a feeling of deja vu feels her. The air so palpable you could cut it with a knife_

_"Hinata I have to go there is nothing her for me anymore. The people of the village see me nothing but a monster, and being suspended. I will not stand for it." He states calmy_

_"If you do I'll scream naruto-kun I will bring the whole village here." she threatens_

_Naruto moves faster than her eyes can keep up. Her not noticing he had activated the rabbit talismen, and ends up behind her. He could chop her neck and knock her out but that would be too much like sasuke. So instead he wraps his hands around her in a tight hug He feels her heat and her face turning tomato red_

_"Let me come with you naruto-kun.I could be real useful to you." she pleads_

_"Then what would become of your clan they would be stuck with that dickhead neji as a clan head" he counters_

_(In the hyuuga compound neji sneezes in his bed turns over and falls back asleep having a dream of killing naruto for some reason)_

_"Please naruto" she pleads_

_Naruto does what he knows what will knock her out. He kisses her cheek, and watches as she goes a farther red and passes out. Catching her before her head can hit the ground he picks her up putting her on the same bench sakura was found on all them years ago coving her with his haori the kanji for namikage facing up and leaves the village_

_{The next morning}_

_Things were getting confusing what did naruto have to do with that woman. Naruto didn't know genjustu did he? Her incohernt mumblings where silenced when she passed by the bench where the love of her life had layed her after he had knocked her out to see a haori with the kanji for namikage on it and under laying in the same spot she had layed was hinata much the same as she had layed dead to the world. Sakura did all she knew what to do she screamed as loud as she could..._

The scream was loud enough for several jonin and chuunin including neji hyuuga who up to that moment had been looking for hinata. All respond to the scream wondering what in the world could have drawn such a scream this early in the morning. What they find shocks them all.

"_What the fuck happened" _ neji exclaims angerly

All the shouting and the screaming attracts a certain silver hair ninja that came from the hospital with the hokage and shizune.

_"What is this" _ the hokage exclaims trying to find how this happened "_Sakura, have you performed a medical diagnosison this hyuuga yet. and neji go find naruto I need to know why his father's cout is on her."_ The hokage orders

"_Shishou, it won't make any diffrence. Does this look fimilar to youI know it does to you sensei."_ Sakura Says tears coming out of her eyes knowing she failed a yet another teammate to the darkness. The tears threatenen to burst from there seams as she thinks about this, but flipping thru some handseals performs the justu Shōsen Jutsu (_Mystic palm technique) _to check hinata.

"_It doesn't Necessarily mean that naruto is gone let's not jump to conclusions. It could be that naruto accidently bumped into her causing her to faint as he went to train and put his coat on her then."_ Kakkashi states plainly trying to hope against hope.

altho it wasn't to be of course at that moment a small group of 5 anubu showed up reporting to the hokage "_Maam, the two chunnin, at the gate, was knocked out last night, and the gate left wide open. Also we have to report that the boy know as naruto umazaki has slipped our watch last night around 10 pm. What are you orders maam."_

Everybody was shocked to hear this recent development, and there hearts sunk at the realization that there knucklehead ninja has turned rouge. Sakura's tears could not be held back anymore and she left them flow all over naruto's jacket all hope gone. Kakkashi's and the Hokage's head drops to the ground Kakkashi trying to fight the sadness, as the hokage let's her tears fall un beileveing that her favorite ninja had left.

"_Naruto, what have you done?"_ she thinks sadly.

It was then that hinata would wake up screaming naruto loudly startling everybody there, causing them to grab there hearts and exclaim almost in syncroization "_Kami- hinata don't do that" _ that is until They see her face the sadness etched in almost every crevice of her face, even her eyes seemingly lost there spark. As pale as they already was the seem even paler in comparison. There was tear stains coating her pale eyes her hair was a mess in tangles hanging every which way. The bluenette hyuuga princess sits up fresh tears coating her eyes as last night comes back to to take it anymore she breaks down in sudden sobs. That is until sakura of all people puts her arms are around the hyuuga heiress sobbing and crying with her. This earns a glaer from her cousin until the silence of the moment is broke up by the Hokage needing answers, and in no mood to her there sobbing finally asks

"_Hinata, I am sorry for what happened to you, but I need details of what happened last night around 10 am"_ the hokage demends of the hyuuga heiress

{Flash back}

Umbeknowst to him hinata had came to visit hearing him crying had looked in his window, and in that moment she knew that they had pushed naruto too far this time. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew. Hinata also knew that she had to stop him her and her alone, that if she told a single soul the whole village would know and would try to mob him. That he needed her now, and need be she would hold out a vigil every night if need be to stop him from going down the dark path that she knew that he had started down. That it was a dark path that the naruto she knew and loved would never travel because he was the embodiment of good,a nd that the damn demon he had called forth must have something to do with. As she thought this anime tears rolled down her face, and she got down from the window

_"Hold on, naruto-kun. Just a little while, and I will save you from this dark path that you have started on. This I promise on my ninja way" _She whispers with conviction before using the _Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) _and disappears.

_H-h-hello N-n-n-aruto-kun, been a long time hunh." hinata stutters kicking her self for that damn stutter everytime she is near him._

_"Hinata, what are you doing here?" naruto kicks his self for not taking the west gate like he had planned noting this is where sasuke left sakura a sad smile graces his lips. "Ironic hunh hinata-chan us being here in the same spot where he left her."_

_Hinata is brought short "what do you mean, N-n-naruto- kun A-a-a-re you p-p-p-lanning t-t-t-o l-l-l-eaving?"Hinata asks playing dumb_

_"Hinata don't play dumb with me it is un befitting of someone from the hyuuga. I knew you were listening. Well, I didn't really but your hair was a good indicator." He then pulls a few locks of hinata's hair out of his pocket. You left his in the bush._

_She had thought she had been so careful she was mentally kicking herself for that. "I-I-I-I w-w-w-won't l-l-let y-y-you b-b-betray t-t-the l-l-leaf" she stutters then softly adds due to his advanced hearing heard. "Please naruto-kun please for me don't do this." tears hot and salty rolls down her eyes, her Byakugan-activated eyes, as she stares at the one she loves a feeling of deja vu feels her. The air so palpable you could cut it with a knife_

_"Hinata I have to go there is nothing her for me anymore. The people of the village see me nothing but a monster, and being suspended. I will not stand for it." He states calmy_

_"If you do I'll scream naruto-kun I will bring the whole village here." she threatens_

_Naruto moves faster than her eyes can keep up. Her not noticing he had activated the rabbit talismen, and ends up behind her. He could chop her neck and knock her out but that would be too much like sasuke. So instead he wraps his hands around her in a tight hug He feels her heat and her face turning tomato red_

_"Let me come with you naruto-kun.I could be real useful to you." she pleads_

_"Then what would become of your clan they would be stuck with that dickhead neji as a clan head" he counters_

_(In the hyuuga compound neji sneezes in his bed turns over and falls back asleep having a dream of killing naruto for some reason)_

_"Please naruto" she pleads_

_Naruto does what he knows what will knock her out. He kisses her cheek, and watches as she goes a farther red and passes out. Catching her before her head can hit the ground he picks her up putting her on the same bench sakura was found on all them years ago coving her with his haori the kanji for namikage facing up and leaves the village_

_{End flashback}_

The hokage had listened to the story silently anger slow and bubbling in her gut but she tried to bite it down, altho it it bioled hot and fresh and she didn't do nothing to stop it. Although, she didn't hit the girl if she where honest with herself she didn't need the headache from the clan head of the hyuuga would raise if she did. Plus the girl had truly been through a tough ordeal she knew all about hinata's love for her favorite ninja and godson. Regret replaced anger as she thought of all the things she didn't do with naruto she should have adopted him

"_Anbu_" When she said there name a group of four of them appeared "_I want you to find that good for nothing perve jiraya to my office in 10 minutes I will finish up here and then I will be in my office meet me there with jiraya. Likewise I want you kakkashi to accompy him to go find naruto so, pick a team and meet me in my office in 10 minutes" _ with a "_Hai" _ they disappear in a swirl of leaves that done she turns to the hyuuga heiress "_First, why if you knew didn't you tell me? Second, Why hinata didn't you stop him why didn't you do everything in your power even if you had to use the gental fist on him didn't you stop him."_ the hokage demands with a accusory tone.

"_Hokage-sama, I am sorry. I knew all along about this and said nothing because I knew with all the trouble that naruto-kun was in with the placement exam that he would be mobbed like when he was younger if everybody found out." _ hinata says her voice sounding dead

"_Do you honestly think that, hinata, or was it you thought you had to prove your love to naruto by stopping him even if it cost your life" _sakura asks knowing what is was like to lose the only man you'll ever love to darkness that was till she had to dodge a fist aimed at her sternum.

"_Dont proceed to know my situation just because that bastard emo kid left you, sakura. What naruto and I had was real not just a fanasty by a fan girl to catch a bastard of the uchiha clan.? _ hinata states angerly

While this was going on kakkashi was trying to get away to get to tsunade's office on time only to be caught by the bluenette

"Where do you think your going kakkashi-sensei? I want to be on the team that goes to retrive naruto. I can't have you running away. she states in a deadpan expression.

Caught, kakkashi had no choice but to let her accompy him to the hokage's office leaving a spluttering and very pissed off sakura behind that is until she decides to join the team.

{Location Hokage office 11:15am}

_"KAKASHI YOUR LATE" _the hogake yells at the lazy jounin

"_Well, lady-tsunade I had to stop hinata and sakura from tearing each other apart." _ kakkashi states pointing to his accomplice.

"_Fine, don't let it happen again" _ the hokage growls deciding to ignore it for the time being knowing the jounin's charater. turning to the room at large.

Tsunade was amazed how fast word had spread of naruto's defection already all of the konoha 11, and konohamaru, megi, iruka the two owners of Ichiraku's ramen Teuchi and Ayame, danzo (although knocked out for the mere suggestion that the demon brat being gone was a good thing) the two old advisors Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. hell, she didn't know how even those from the village hidden in the sand gaara, temari, and kankuro were there. So, to say the hokage's spacious room was overcrowded would be a understatement, and the low roar of the congregation was giving the poor hokage a roaring headache. She was dying for a drink of sake right now just to calm down finally tired of it all yells _QUIEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_ so loud the birds on the rafters of the roof and in the trees to fly away in fright, but susceeding in quieting everyone down.

"_Okay, Gaara, temari, kankuro first of all why are you here?" _She asks curiously

_"Well lady hokage, I am sure you forgot but you bade us to come today for a new trade agreement. When we heard of naruto's Desertionwe had to find out what was happening? Why would naruto leave the village? _Garaa asks wondering what could be wrong with his friend, but instead of the hokage answering it was hinata that answered.

"_Well, Gaara-dono, Naruto since he has come back from training with jiraya has turned to a dark path having collected certain tailsmen and a mask he has gotten way more powerful than before, but at the price of his mind being twistwed by a certain demon named shendu." _Hinata then proceeds to tell gaara all that has went on since naruto has arrived back from traing with the sannin jiraya not noticing jiraya was listening from the window that is until he interrupts her.

_"I really hope you don't mean that I corrupted my student to turn down this ugly and dark path, girl. I wasn't there when he found the demons shrine. I was off finding out about the Akatsuki._ he says every hint of a threat in his voice while leaking killing intent enough to shrink the ninja besides tsunade, and gaara into quivering messes. "_Now thats done what do you need tsunade You finally going to go out on a date with me?" _the super perve asks hopefully only to meet a punch from the slug princess that slings him through the group most just move out of the way, out the door shattering it in the process , and into the wall oppsit of the door, Making spider webs cracks in the wall even a slab of the wall falls hitting the perve in the head.

"_How many times do I have to say NO until you understand, jiraya." _ the slug princess asks angerly breathing hard the urge for a drink getting stronger by the moment as her headache is getting worst by the moment. Little know by anyone she is hiding a small blush at the perves advances pushing that away asks kakkashi_ "Have you choose your team yet, kakkashi?"_

_"Not yet the only one I have choose as of yet is hinata. Who's byukagan will be a great help..."_ before he is interrupted by a filmilar voice saying.

"_I am going too, kakkashi-sensei. I have lost sasuke to the darkness d_ue _to his revenge ambitions and that was hard, but I will be kami-damned if I will lose naruto to it too. I must really thank hinata for making me see what is important, and that is friends. Not to rely on the past, but to look to my friends to the future." _The pinkette states plainly her speech is met with silence. That until a loud slap is heard, and they see sakura hand raised and hinata's cheek them to wonder what just happened.

{Flashback}

"_Do you honestly think that, hinata, or was it you thought you had to prove your love to naruto by stopping him even if it cost your life" _sakura asks knowing what is was like to lose the only man you'll ever love to darkness that was till she had to dodge a fist aimed at her sternum.

"_Dont proceed to know my situation just because that bastard emo kid left you, sakura. What naruto and I had was real not just a fanasty by a fan girl to catch a bastard of the uchiha clan.? _ hinata states angerly

While this was going on kakkashi was trying to get away to get to tsunade's office on time only to be caught by the bluenette

"Where do you think your going kakkashi-sensei? I want to be on the team that goes to retrive naruto. I can't have you running away. she states in a deadpan expression.

{End flashback}

_"Okay, I can only spare 6 people so kakkashi I see hinata and sakura is going. Hinata for the use of her kekkai genkai and sakura for her medical justu but who else?"_ she asks all business

"_Well lady tsunade I was thinking Shino Aburame his bugs will likewise be perfect for finding naruto, Shikamaru for his intelligence, Rock Lee for his fighting skills to fight if need be against naruto. and the anbu tenzo if you can spare him." _he lists finally after a long pause to think about his choices.

_"Fine, hinata hyuuga, sakura hurno, shino aburame,shikamaru nara, rock lee, your mission will to be to capture Naruto umazaki, and bring him back to the village to question his reason for abandoning his village. Force if necessary but no lethal action. Kakkashi I will see if tenzo is avaible to help you you will leave tommrow at 5:30 am for now dismissed."_

The all shout at the same time why wait lady- tsunade we need to catch as quick as possible why must we wait.\

"_Because you all need to gather supplies, and because I am hokage and I say so DISMISSED" _she yells angryly before she is interrupted again this time by gaara

"_We kankuro, temari, and I will be going also lady tsunade, Naruto is my friend and brought me out of the darkness when I was enveloped in it, I can only help him now as he as helped me."_ Gaara states as he stating this he looks at his siblings like they have no choice in the matter, and they don't object.

"_Fine gaara I can't really stop you the kazekage can I" _Tsunade deadpans dismissing everyone before anymore complaints can be made just as konohamru starts to complain about not being to help his boss he is pushed out the door by udon before he ends up like jiraya

(Who is still knocked out, or so they thought))

"_So tsunade I assume I am to go to since you summoned me"_ he asks

"_Of course jiraya as his god father you kinda have no choice" _she counters

"_Your right, tsunade this gaki better be worth it. I am going to be missing alot of research." _jiraya deadpans disappearing in a swirl of leaves before he can be hit.

"_Shizune a huge bottle of sake now"_ tsunade yells

_"But shinshou your not supposed to drink"_ shizune silent to this point counters only to wither from a look from tsunade and runs to do what she says.

"_Naruto, how I wish I could be with them to find you safe and sound you better be safe and sound." _ she thinks to herself before she is interrupted by a anbu with a hawk mask

"_Lady tsunade, sorry to bother you, but you bade to get you when the bank teller awoke she is awake."_

she disappered in swirling wind to the hospital along with the hawk masked anbu. she bades the anbu to get kakkashi and jiraya and bring them here, and he disappears in a swirling wind.

{Location hospital room #129 }

The hokage knocks hearing a weak come in enters in the room of the bank teller that apparently passed out.

"_How do you feel shinsura-chan_." She asks

"_Better now lady hokage thank you_." the now named shinsura answers

It was at that moment that jiraya and kakkashi knocks and enters the room.

"_you bade for us lady hokage_" kakkashi asks

"_Yes this woman shinsura is a bankteller at the first national shinobi bank in konoha where she met naruto do you mind telling us what happened, shinsura"_

_"Yes lady hokage"_ she answers

{Flashback}

"Welcome to First Konoha shinobi bank how may I help you today, sir?" the teller a beautiful woman in a very low cut light green blouse and shirt combo flowers adorn the sides the shirt so low cut that you could see the strap of the front of her bra and her supple C-cup breasts as he stares, the female getting very uncomfortable at naruto staring at her breasts clears her throat clears her throat. Naruto looks at her silently cursing that damn pervy sage.

{With jiraya some country far away}

Somewhere in some far off country a certain white haired super perv gets a cold chill down his spine totally unrelated to what he is doing at the moment "_Wonder what that was about?" _then smiles as if someone somewhere has joined him in his perverted ways Shrugging it off as it was mere Coincidence he goes back to his sake and the three women he was currently entertaining.

{Naruto First Konoha shinobi bank konaha}

Naruto embarrassed for him self bows low to the woman teller who until he was "caught" for his peeping had a rather pleasnt look on her face. "I apologize for my behavior maam. I should have gazed upon your beautiful form like I did" naruto mumbles his face resembling a ripe tomato.

Her cold gaze softens a little at this little pervert that had been staring at her chest until she had cleared her throat atleast he had the decency to apologize and look ashamed of himself, and had even called her beautiful she finds a slight blush brushing her face at his words. "I will forgive you this time, young man, but do not let it happen again. Now, how may I help you" she asks nicely

Naruto knew he had her when he noticed her very slight blush. Smiling naruto first introuduces his self "_Naruto namikaze uzukamki, maam and I would like to try to withdrawl all the money in my parents accounts."_

The woman was shocked he was minato and kushina-dono's son well if she was quite honest with herself he had minato-sama's very good looks. Just that thought sent another very visible blush to brush across her cheeks. pushing that to the side her training kicked in. "_I am sorry naruto-kun, but all transactions that large must be first approved by hokage -sama, but give me 5 minutes I will have a messagener bird have a request sent to hokage-sama and we can get you approved. I must ask though thats alot of money what do you plan to do with it?" _ Her eyes from from calm and reassuring to flat suspicion in a second she remember a rumor that a naruto had attacked a bunch of leaf ninja even killed some anbu.

In that instant naruto's eyes burn red, meaning kurama has taken over making naruto make a single seal thinking _Akuma genjutsu: Insutanto reizoku (demonic genjustu: instant servitude)_ the next moment naruto's eyes goes back to there sky blue color and his hands were back at his side._ "Kurama, what happened?"_

**your other friend took over the situation for a moment and cast a demonic justu on this woman what it does I do not know**." he is then interupted by shendu who decides to elaborate farther.

_"_**What I did, hatchling is used your chakra to cast a genjustu on this woman That will make her do anything you want her to do all you have to do is wish and she will take you in the back and jump your bones."** shendu then cackles evilly before continuing **"I figured you could use it to get your money."**

naruto had to admit that he had a point, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He decides to ignore this and wishes her to forget that it takes the hokage permission to get his money and to go to the vault and get his money. He felt quite bad he was technically robbing this bank, saying "_fuck it" _he wishes her to give him all the money in the bank. He was going to be a nuke-nin anyways so why not commit his first crime as such? she comes back carrying a peice of paper with a seal on it and hands it to him.

"Have a nice day, sir." before he feels a hand on her shoulder and him asking if she is okay while she feels his chakra invade her system she hears a very quite _Kai (Release),_ and a very warm feeling enter her brain elicting a moan from her which unfortunely for him was heard from her by everybody in the bank then she blacks out hitting the floor hard.

Naruto hadn't been expected the moan. The staring he did expect, but figured he better play it to the hilt._ "DON'T JUST STAND THERE PEOPLE GO GET A MEDIC NINJA NOW" _ naruto screams only for the silence to deepen making a sweatdrop to form on naruto's head "_ You people are useless!" _He screams before leaving supposedly to find a medic ninja . Naruto curses silently "_kuso kuso kuso" why did she have to moan. I'll have to move tonight now the heat will be too much to wait any farther," _ he takes the money to the namikaze estate thank kami not running into a single soul yet, not that they will know that he had robbed the bank not until the woman woke up and recounted her story. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going until he walks straight into sakura bumping heads with her.

"_Ouch, naruto, watch where the hell you are going baka." _she replys scathingly her attitude toward naruto reverting back to there academy days ever since the promotion test.

"_OOF, sorry sakura-teme, but I am glad I ran into you the bank teller at the first konoha shinobi bank acted weird then passed out they need a medic asap." _He tells her telling only half they story leaving out the fact that he was the one that caused her to be that way well, shendu had, inwhich he was still pissed about. Which probably showed on his face due to sakura looking at him funny. To get out of the situation He puts his hands in a rabbit seal then the snake seal thus activating the corresponding talismen he turns invisible and runs away toward the namikage estate.

{End flashback}

_"Wait are you saying naruto robbed the bank?" _kakkashi asks terrified at the thought that he may be too far gone.

"_That is my thought yes sir. That this naruto was first just trying to drain his parents accounts but in the end took all the money in the bank." _she answers

"_This is bad lady-hokage naruto may be too far gone for us to save. shinsura is there a way to track that seal to it's current location." _kakkashi asks the beautiful woman

"_unfortunely there isn't I am sorry" _ shinsura says sadly meaning every word of course jiraya has to ask

"_Gaki stared at your breast way to go gaki finally my method is working"_ jiraya states gleefully before he is punched into a wall and through it to who knows where by tsunade

"_Damn pervert. Thank you chinsura-chan for this will leave and let you rest."_ Tsunade states before swirling along with kakkashi in a swirl of leaves.

{The next morning 6:30am}

Kakkashi finally shows up at the gate to a chorus of a accusation of your late kakkash-senei to which he counters

"_Well you know A beautiful woman was in distress from a building on fire, and I had to save her you know." _he lies through his teeth having taken his time reading the new icha icha book because he wouldn't get much of a chance later. After a chorus of bullshits the nara interrupts with a

"Can we go over the formations?" he asks

No! is the answer he gets before tenzo shows up and they go through the gate...

_**A/N: whew long chapter again you guys better appricate me for this...**_

_**Okay a few notes I really hope I didn't over use the body flicker techinque too much I imagine that is how they all travel back in forth, but I could be wrong. Also I hope I didn't over use The word "states" too much when talking I was at a loss to be honest for other expressions at that moment. Okay I know naruto wasn't in this but the next chapter will be a exclusive naruto POV to make it up to you guys my awsome fan. also, I have a poll up in the A/N titled I need your help So go tell me what headband design you want naruto have for his new village when we get to that point dear people. The prize is uber reconization by me in the chapter and a rubber cookie okay okay fine I will make it a real cookie. as ever if you see any spelling or grammatical errors please let me know, and I will fix it when I can**_

_**Next chapter The hard life**_


	12. Demon history

Naruto of the zodiac

written by kidimaru

Adapted by karifu gari

{location ochimaru's hideout land hidden in the sound

Kabuto was gleeful for his spy had finally come through with word on the pathetic leaf villagers, and the news was very wonderful to hear. He hurrys through the mere cave that serves as there hideout this week. The nesscesity of having to move every week was daunting but this news should make them where they never have to move again unless of course the boy was coming here which frankly kabuto doubted his master had judged naruto too be too good to be of service to ochimaru, but then again if his spy was right then ochimaru was wrong about this person. Kabuto shakes the traitorus thoughts from his head before they can fester like a leech. Finally entering a simple door in a simple hall way filled with run off hallways and doors that lead to more hallways and doors kabuto knocks

"_Come in kabuto-kun_" the snake sannin says coughing

"_Ahh, sasuke your here too wonderful Lord OrochimaruI bring news from konoha, and it is wonderful news at that you may lay plans to attack it if you so wish it_" Kabuto starts before He is interrupted by sasuke who as ever was in a foul mood.

"_You act like that is easily done kabuto. almost as if they will just hand us the keys"_ says the duck haired nuke nin

"_And you act as if you still have feelings for konoha, sasuke"_ counters kabuto pushing up his glasses. Tired of his attitude already today, but no he can not let this emo bastard ruin his good mood he refuses to let anything ruin his good mood for he has very good news for his master

Sasuke starts to counter before he is stopped by Orochimaru just from a look who like his second in command has had enough of the sasuke's attitude."_What news do you have kabuto I am always interested to hear of our old village eh, sasuke."_ The snake sannin says evilly stopping Sasuke's reply short. Of course sasuke wanted to know he had to kill naruto to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan.

_Well the thing is it's about the Jinchuuriki boy umazaki naruto lord Orochimaru. He apparently has gotten a new power and a blood line limit." _

This causes sasuke to sit up straighter to listen harder this was his best friend and rival that he was talking about.

"_Well, according to my spy he left with the other sannin jiraya i beileve his name was and come back three years later with brand new powers and a very bad attitude. He started avoiding his team like they were the plauge Even has new servents that dumped the copy cat ninja and the pink haired bitch in the forbidden forest after taking the copy cat ninja out in one move."_

A certain uchiha was in shock naruto had grown that strong? but there was no way he had gotten as strong as his self but a thought nagged in his brain "_He beat kakkashi in one move"_ that was impossible so he listens to the next line.

_"Having done that the hokage thought that wasn't enough and arranged a test for him naruto vrs 6 anbu plus 6 back up anbu" _kabuto reports a evil smile on his face it was apparent he wanted Naruto on there team.

"_Wait, 12 anbu thats Ridiculous you sure your spy wasn't Exaggerating there, as bad as I hate to admit this the anbu are elite and a pathetic ass genin that lost to me has no chance against the anbu."_ Sasuke counters already losing Interest in the story already.

Deciding to ignore the temperamental uchiha kabuto continues with the story._ "He fought and killed all 12 anbu and managed to beat several of the konoha 12 also His powers amaze me. lord orochimaru he can fly, run around quicker than the yellow flash shoot heat beams from his eyes he is stronger they say than the slug princess, but before you fall asleep on me you two it is said he has acquired another demon in his body," _Kabuto says

This gets orochimaru's attention somewhat as he sips tea, but it is sasuke that asks the question on everyone's mind.

"_Another demon you say definitely a exaggeration on your spies part. If he has a demon then what is his name, kabuto."_ sasuke challenges the medic ninja.

_"His name my spy told me was Shendu, sasuke." _Kabuto answers calmly despite his anger at the duck butt nin. If his master didn't need him for a body since Kimimaro wasn't going to work out he would have killed him a long time ago. So asorbed in his thought process he almost missed his masters reaction to the demon's name. All kabuto saw was tea hanging from sasuke form and dripping in his lap, and would have laughed cept he now paid attention to his master's wide eyed expression and his shaking hand his jaw haning nearly on the bed before he composed his features in a netrual expression bringing his shaking hand to calm before kabuto could ask if he was alright he says

"_Continue your story kabuto" _Orochimaru orders

"_Yes my lord, well, after that naruto was jailed for three days and nights, and on the fourth day He was put on house arrest, and stripped of his ninja rank, and headband for 2 years. Naruto wasn't going to have that so he robbed the first konoha shinobi bank of all it's money by apparently [lacing a strong genjustu on the bank teller and left the village. So that is why the village is weak alot of ninja has went to look for naruto to bring him back to most likely exucute him for his crimes. that is if he finds them he can turn invisible, and my spy tells me he is on a Council that is to figure naruto's new powers, and says he is immortal." _Kabuto finishes smiling ear from ear

Again tea is spit on sasuke who glares at his master a thousand deaths if he spits tea on him again growling but is interrupted by the snake sannin

_"I need to go do some research right now" _orochimaru growls getting up despite feeling woozy and the room swimming it had been far too longer since he took a new body, but finds his feet eventually moving out of the room and to his lab to do his research

_"Sasuke, what was that abo-" _Only to notice that a certain Tea soaked uchiha was gone already having obiviously to take a bath from all the tea that was spit on him.

{With sasuke in the bath}

Sasuke was in shock from the story kabuto had told nor did he beileve it there is no way that a dobe like he that who couldn't even beat him could gain so much power in a short time. "_He fought and killed all 12 anbu and managed to beat several of the konoha 12 also" _kept bouncing in his head if he were frank with his self with the dobe you had to expect the unexpected with that knuckleheaded ninja but still how could he a a nobody a orphan from no noted family pass the uchiha the most elite in his former village. Getting angry he charges up a _Chidori Nagashi( chidori stream) _to destroy sevral baths and a couple pillars causing a large explosion

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

"_Ridiculous" _he screams to the world before calming his self down by breathing deeply several times. Finally calmed down he thinks of the dark path that naruto is walking before muttering "_ just __**HAD **__to be like me naruto you stupid dobe this isn't a path I would want you to walk down I understand my reasons but what motivates you why couldn't you stay in the village and keep sakura happy since I was unable to." _ Thinking of sakura was painful she really was okay when she wasn't being a fan girl which was most of the time. She was kinda hot sometimes the way she would beat naruto into the ground had sasuke jealous sometimes. The very thought sends a whisk of a blush to color the uchiha's cheeks before he pushes it away mentally slapping his self for thinking of that pink haired bitch he would have to kill her if he ever confronted his old village, but one thing was for sure now naruto and his brother must die this he promises his self.

Naruto (unknown cave unknown country)

Naruto was reading some of the scrolls he got from his family estate by the light of the sunlight sitting cross-legged on the top of the cave he called home having already used the power of the snake on his self not to be seen by anybody. He was trying at the moment, without much susccess to unlock his gekkai genkai the rinnegan he inherted supposedly from his father's blood. From his mother he inherited a forbidden justu that requires the use of his flesh to make metal constricting chains sprout from his body. He wasn't really worried about that and hadn't practiced it much. What he wanted was the rinnegan from what he read about it in his family journals he could learn any element from it . It would be quite handy if he had to fight the konoha village. He knew sure as everything they were after him for robbing the bank and leaving the village, and he would have to kill them to gain his freedom or true freedom .Instead of being surpressed from that stifling village. Pushing that thought aside he tries again un susuccessfully to gain the rinnegan perhaps it was like the sharingan, and he had to kill someone mportant to him to gain access to the rinnegan the journals never said so clearly at least. He starts feeling hungry, but before he can unseal a box of ramen he is pulled to his mindscape. Guessing either Shendu or Kurama wanted to speak to him he makes his way to to the cage where the both reside._ "Whats up Kurama-pi. You need something?"_

_**"Oh good kit your here I was hoping you would get my message to meet me."**_ the nine tails says sarcastically

_"if you call being pulled in this dank sewer against my will a message, Kurama-pi. Where is shendu?_ Naruto deadpans with a hint of curoisty mixed in wondering where shendu could be.

_**"I am here naruto. It is time you learn of the bjuu history, and how it imcompasses the nine demon sorcerers.**_ shendu says evilly his eyes as always flashing red as he speaks.

_"wait I thought there was only 8 demon sorcerers shendu?"_ naruto asks curiously

_**"Have you forgot my Treacherous son, naruto"**_ shendu asks

_"Oh yea, I forgot about him."_ naruto rubs the back of his head

_**"Well, you know us eight demon sorcerers used to own the world with a iron fist we each had a Territory I owned which is now know as the land of fire , my sister po kong ruled which is now called Yamagakure the village hid among the mountains. My brother Xia fung owned the country now known as Wind Country - Kaze no Kuni. My brother tchang Zhu owned what is now called The demon country Oni no Kuni. my brother Tso Lan owned the country now know as Moon Country - Tsuki no Kuni. My brother Dai Gui Owned the land now know as Earth Country - Tsuchi no brother Hsi Wu owned what is now know as Sky Country - Sora no Kuni. My sister owned the village now know as Water Country - Mizu no Kuni. And my son drago owned Rice Field Country - Ta no Kuni. We ruled the pleasant that worshipped us as is until that treacherous leech none as the sage of the six paths found the power we hid from the peasants to keep them from upraising against the power he found he defeated us one by one using a power besowed upon him by my leech son. Who wanted more land than what we had gave him. A demon's eyes which came to be known the rinnengan using that nasty eyes he created a diffrent dimension he dubbed the demon netherworld no justu He used it on us sending us there,but before he did he extracted DNA from us using a nasty forked kunai, He extracted our DNA and mixed with his blood to make the first ten tailed beast. We watched in horror as he used to to break up our country and start the reign known as ninja, but it was far too much to handle within his body and even though hehad all the tailsmen he refused to use the dog to make his self immortal and before he died he again used them nasty eyes to seperate The ten tailed beast to nine beasts and sent the body not to the moon like he lead everyone to beileve, but to a special dimension within the demon netherworld, so He could never be used again...**_

Naruto was at a loss for words hearing the demons plight Half of him didn't want to beileve it but a part of him knew it to be true but only question plauged him."_Shendu-domo, could you give me the rinnegan eyes?"_

_**"No, child I cannot I will never give them eyes to a human." **_

"_fine then" _by force of will naruto pulls his self out of his dream scape noticing it was now dark he finds some water in a nearby creek and boils it for his ramen. After supper he turns in for the night Shendu's words playing over and over in his head. It was a night full of demon sorcerers and foreign worlds...

_**A/N Sorry I am going to cut it there. I would like to give a huge shoutout to the fox boss for that idea although I took it and made it my own I hope you find it acceptable. As ever if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know. I must now bid you all a good night for it's 6:03 am here. I stayed up all night to finish this story, sorry for it not having no action there is plenty of action to come...**_

_**Will naruto gain the power of the rinnegan? will konoha catch up to naruto before sasuke does? find out next time **_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Karifu gari **_


	13. kidnap

Naruto of the zodiac

Written by Kidimaru

Adapted by karifu gari

**A/N hello guys sorry for not updating sooner Real life has been busy as...well you know... I will try to update faster, but no promises here. As for Their greatest love my pure naurto fan fic it is on hiatus pending on adoption . I am sorry my loyal fans of that fan fic. Well, on with the program here is naruto of the zodiac...**

_{From last time}_

_**"Oh yea, I forgot about him." naruto rubs the back of his head**_

_**"Well, you know us eight demon sorcerers used to own the world with a iron fist we each had a Territory I owned which is now know as the land of fire , my sister po kong ruled which is now called Yamagakure the village hid among the mountains. My brother Xia fung owned the country now known as Wind Country - Kaze no Kuni. My brother tchang Zhu owned what is now called The demon country Oni no Kuni. my brother Tso Lan owned the country now know as Moon Country - Tsuki no Kuni. My brother Dai Gui Owned the land now know as Earth Country - Tsuchi no brother Hsi Wu owned what is now know as Sky Country - Sora no Kuni. My sister owned the village now know as Water Country - Mizu no Kuni. And my son drago owned Rice Field Country - Ta no Kuni. We ruled the pleasant that worshipped us as is until that treacherous leech none as the sage of the six paths found the power we hid from the peasants to keep them from upraising against the power he found he defeated us one by one using a power besowed upon him by my leech son. Who wanted more land than what we had gave him. A demon's eyes which came to be known the rinnengan using that nasty eyes he created a diffrent dimension he dubbed the demon netherworld no justu He used it on us sending us there,but before he did he extracted DNA from us using a nasty forked kunai, He extracted our DNA and mixed with his blood to make the first ten tailed beast. We watched in horror as he used to to break up our country and start the reign known as ninja, but it was far too much to handle within his body and even though hehad all the tailsmen he refused to use the dog to make his self immortal and before he died he again used them nasty eyes to seperate The ten tailed beast to nine beasts and sent the body not to the moon like he lead everyone to beileve, but to a special dimension within the demon netherworld, so He could never be used again...**_

_**Naruto was at a loss for words hearing the demons plight Half of him didn't want to beileve it but a part of him knew it to be true but only question plauged him."Shendu-domo, could you give me the rinnegan eyes?"**_

_**"No, child I cannot I will never give them eyes to a human." **_

_**"fine then" by force of will naruto pulls his self out of his dream scape noticing it was now dark he finds some water in a nearby creek and boils it for his ramen. After supper he turns in for the night Shendu's words playing over and over in his head. It was a night full of demon sorcerers and foreign worlds...**_

Naruto had little to no sleep that night his mind a thousand years away thinking of shendu's words over and over in his head. Shendu did precious little to help that either whispering words of ill content at the so-called demons, and the demon, kurama, returns. Naruto honestly wished they would shut up already wished he had mental headphones, but alas such things did not happen for unlucky people like him. Finally after what seemed hours dawn finally broke they sky breaking like if it was coming from kami herself. Not that really really beileved yea he said it, but because everyone else did it almost had him before he shakes his head at such a notion letting the thought drift like the gentle waves on the beach.

_"Gentle, where in kami's name had he thought that for? Kurama, are you messing with my head?"_ naruto asked kurama

_**"Yes kit, I am trying to calm you down do you know how much of my chakra your taking in right now?**_ Kurama asks

Naruto looks at his self and finally realizes the red cloack bubbling up around him to encase his form like a silent and deadly bubble. His eyes widens at the two tails he is producing right now as they swish to his utter annoyment. Naruto takes a deep breath shutting off the chakra he was letting free Subconsciously. which causes a spike of fear in naruto it wasn't good for a nuke nin as he knew he was now called to be letting off his major chakra. Even though he knew tsunade wouldn't spare the ninja's for him. If she did naruto would do what he had to do he would kill them. Although part of him rejected this with all his heart he pushed it back using his adominable will to do so. He needed to move, a confrontation right now would not serve to help him in any way so, putting the fire out, and sealing all his objects into a scroll that he then sealed into his arm, Naruto but his hands in the rabbit handseal activating the rabbit talismen and sped off into the woods.

"_**Kit on your right and 30 meters below just entering the clearing there's konoha leaf nin." **_The fox warns him suddenly

"_Gotcha kurama thanks"_ naruto says mentally. Making his hand in a hand sign he whispers "_Kai" (Release) _unleashing the traps he had laid forth yesterday a mirade of main traps and genjustu_ "Uzumaki sutairu: Genjustu: Sen shibō no akuma no wana__" (uzumaki style: genjustu: demon trap of a thousand deaths), _a forbidden genjustu of the umuzaki clan, wouldn't hold them long. He made his pace a little faster only to find his way blocked by none other than sakura and hinta

"_shit, kami, why do you hate me so? _He mentally deadpans noting there angry expressions, and the rather larger than life tick on there respective foreheads. dodging the punch that sakura had just thrown with the weight of a elephant, and speaking of elephants he figured he had better go ahead and get the elephant out of the room so to speak

_"Ahh, hey guys whats up?_" naruto asks rubbing the back of his head. The girls were looking at him like he had grown a third head.

"_Whats up, you left the village, naruto. Not only that you broke someone's heart"_ Her tick was getting bigger bigger, and her trying to stop from hitting him slimmer and slimmer, till her temper. It was almost if it had been her heart that had broke, but one look at hinata he could tell who's heart he broke. Just her appearance told him she hadn't slept for days her clothes were disheveled her eyes had massive rings and tear stains running down them her hair was sticking out in odd places, and she would look at him for just a second before fresh tears would hit the ground. It broke naruto's heart seeing her like that, broken, and hurt as she was. It was then he realized that he was falling for her. Be that as it may he would have to kill the kunoichi if he didn't and quick he would have all the ninja on him. So summoning his strength he flips through some hand signs he calls _Kaze rirīsu: Tsudzurao tsuisutā (Wind release: Nine-Tails twister)_

_(_**A/N: check episode #167. And yes since naruto left the village he learned to tolerate atleast somewhat of the nine tails chakra, and because of such he can use that technique with out the cloak)**

Making a tornado appear the shinobi try to hook in the ground with there foot and hands but without nothing to hold on to they are blew away. Well, sakura was hinata had at the last second got her arms around a tree holding her until naruto called off the justu.

_"Hinata, just leave me alone" _Naruto eclaims only half trying his arugementive attitude slowly dying off

_No, naruto I will not if you won't come back then take me with you." hinata counters_

_"Why hinata why me hunh. Of all the boys you chose me" naruto asks curiosty getting the best of him_

_"Because naruto you saved me I was shy yet you accepted me after everyone found me weak and unfit you found me strong. Do you remember that day naruto?" she asks_

_{Flashback}_

_Naruto had just got through painting the hokage's momument, and was hiding his paints in the woods when he heard a whimpers not to close it is so close to his paint supply he would go check it out, so he heads in the woods of the sniffling sound he had he finally got there what he saw almost had his blood sit in front of a rather small gathering of kids all punching on her calling her weak how she will never be head of the mighty hyuuga clan. Punctuating each word with a mighty punch. That is until naruto had had enough of it. Naruto, blood boiling and not thinking of any of the consequences he jumps out of the bush inwhich he had up to that point hid behind shouting leave her alone you kami- damn bullys He shouts angerly as first stunning them into inaction, even hinata was surprized who was this boy was he just another to make fun of her and hit her for being weak?if he was he wasn't showing it in fact he looked frankly he looked mad more than anyhting before the bully chuckled._

_"Well well kidos lokk it's a pathetic demon." he smurked cuaslly _

_"Shut Up I am going to be hokage, but better than all the hogake's before me." he shouts his eyes flashing _

_Hinata was shocked what a bold thing but she already knew some how this boy would do it He then proceeds the to charge the bullys Throwing punches not exactly winning but refused to back down Every time they hit him he hit them back it was a small but violent battle that persued naruto with a bloody noes scrapes every where got up from being hit again he repeated his mantra a small amout of killer in that instant scaring the bullys off shouting that he truly was a demon. He then went to her his face scratches healing themselves slowly but surely that he asked _

_"Are you okay umm- who are you?" He asks concern etched in his face_

_"U-u-u-m H-h-h-hinata h-h-h-hyuuga" The now named hinata hyuuga stuttered Badly _

_(__**A/N: Let me stop this here dear readers but a moment. Okay hello readers enjoying the story so far I hope so. I know several of you are probly wondering what is going to happen and I will get back to that in a minute let me exlain before I get a flame LOL Just because I am doing a naruto hinata minute does Necessarily mean I am going to do a pairing I really don't know yet I may make a blog. okay I have prattled enough back to the story)**_

_"Your sure are funny you wanna be friends?" he asked lauging before he is interrupted by a cold voice _

_"You cannot hinata- chan!" You could never be friends with a demon a cold voice sounds as hyuuga elder appears to spirit her away. "Naruto, you are forbidden to even to talk her you are filth." Before spiriting her away."_

_{End flashback)_

_"Hinata-chan your distracted." _He says before punching at her using the speed talismen which she easlily dodge using her gentle fist technique. followed by a left hand strike aimed at a chakra point but disappointly he catches. Twisting around she nails his arm with a quick strike closing it off.

_"Your just rusty, naruto-kun." _she says calmly settling easly into her gentle fist her byakugan active waiting on him to strike.

"You look alot like neji now, hinata-chan" he chuckles darkly, but don't be offended i mean it as a complete compliment . setting a gazing eye on her. That determination in your eyes I bet you can do everything neji can do.?" he asks

she was angry this wasn't the naruto she loved but all the same every since that day he had fell inlove with him .before she nods at him answering his question her voice all but gone a smile blush creeping on her cheeks mustering up her courage she asks "_W-w-w-why N-n-n-n-naruto-k-k-kun?"_

_"Why hunh I wonder that myself. What can I say that village was smothering me I don't need the leaf and they don't want me if I had to say is why? _He says really thinking about his answer

"_Thats bullshit and you know it naruto I didn't come here to be bullshitted, naruto-kun You had friends and people that loved you." _she says forceibly surprizing even herself it seems her voice had returned and with volume.

"_I will make you deal, hinata- chan beat me, and I will let you come with me, but listen well come at me with the intent to kill, because I will!_

With that said he placed his hands in a fimilar sign saying _"Kage bushin no justu (Shadow clone technique) _before making three clones which he sends at her surrounding her coming at her at all sides. The first naruto Gets hit in the ribs and them a palm strike at his heart dispelling him instantly putting her in postion to block the second naruto striking in in the head with her elbow dispelling him in a poof of smoke. Using _Kawarimi no Jutsu (body replacement technique) _he switches with the clone flipping thru some handsigns before shouting _Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind release: gale palm) _Which she counters with _Omote Renge: Hakkeshō Kaiten(Front lotus: eight trigrams revovling heaven.) _Using her spin to force the gale around her and out blowing the tree severly some topling cut by the gale. Which causes him to smirk before making a weird handsign saying _ox_ before moving in to attack her head on again. This time a low sweep kick, and uppercut combo which she blocks effortlessly before striking at his vital points with _Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō (Eight trigrams; one hundred twenty-eight palms)_ just before he is hit he uses _Kawarimi no Jutsu (body replacement technique)_To again switch with his clone letting him take all the damage.

"_Poor bastard gonna hate getting them memories back." _ Naruto deadpans watching his poor clone getting destroyed putting his hands in a snake seal. He becomes invisible running at her from the left only to be countered by a neat block from they hyuuga heiress. They exchange a furious bout of taijustu before naruto is knocked back first into a tree. Which topples knocking the breath out of naruto for a moment.

_"N-n-n-naruto-K-k-kun. " _she stutters worried she may have hurt him before the memory of when they were kids and he protected her the way he went into the tree like that. She starts to go to him before she stops her self naruto is a enemy right now I shouldn't let my guard down. before blocking a kick, but no expecting the puch that sends her reeling rolling.

_"I told you, hinata-chan I don't need you why don'tyou go live your comfortable life in your clan I have never loved you never will infact I intend to kill you right now._ He exclaims only a hint of they lie in his voice. You would have never been to notice but she spyed on naruto alot she knew he was lying but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt her. Causing fresh tear marks to adjorn down her cheeks.

"_bullshit, naruto you love everybody that demon you have in you is the cause of this hunh? What did you do with the real naruto-kun, because your surely not him. _

_"Thank you, hinata I will always love you"_ How did he get behind her he looks as a poofle of the smoke in front of her. He had been a clone the entire time then she had failed then was this a clone too? had the one she loves actually played her that bad? it was then she felt a chop to her neck and before she went out she looked at naruto him catching her as she falls he vision getting blurred as he whispers softly to her

"I had a genjustu on the rest of the clones and to disguise them futher from your bykugan I had them hid with the snake talismen. You lose but You convinced me of something your going with me. I had to chop your neck so it looked like I kidnapped you I am sorry hinata chan _Kage bushin no justu (shadow clone technique) _making two clones_. _then flipping through a few handseals whispers _Henge no Jutsu (Transformation technique) _turning one into hinata the other a naruto thats dead scratches down his body blood pooled at his feet (uses a quick genjustu) to do that knowing it will buy them a few minutes before he flips through a few signs _Snake, rooster, rabbit, and monkey. _Turning him and hinata into that of native monkeys in this land he leaves the sign before the other ninja's beat the genjustu of naruto and can get to hinata and naruto...

_**A/N: A good long chapter. I hope anyways, but I will leave it right here for now. What is the village going to do now there hyuuga heiress is kidnapped by naruto or has she? find out next time on the next installment of naruto of the zodiac. Also if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know. **_


	14. Destruction updated 1016

Naruto of the zodiac

written by kidimaru

adapted by karifu gari

Chapter 14

_**A/N: sorry for not updating lazilyness has taken over me and refused to let go. I have honestly been reading more than I have been writing trying to find ways to make my story way better for my readers. I will say that this chapter will not be all that action packed I may or may not let sasuke find naruto within this chapter. You will have to read to find out. Also, I would like to announce I need a beta. If you are interrested please let me know via review or private message, either works for me. **_

_**Disclaimer:karifu does not own naruto or jackie chan adventures they are property of there respective owners please don't sue *gets a team of lawyers ready just in case they do* I own only certain justu of my own making which is in my profile for you guys to check out.**_

Naruto and hinata had been walking what seemed for hours the person they sought a elusive prey. Naruto had yet to meet any family, nor find his mother's old village, and seemed like nobody was willing to help the pair of nuke nin. Not they had revealed there self they had taken off there headbands as soon as they had left the village, and not only that had placed quite a effective henge on themselves. Hinata had even went as far as placing a small genjustu on her eyes so they now appeared to be the color of milk chocolate. Naruto had changed his hair to red in honor of his mother, and the umazaki clan in hopes of finding there prey. He had long since done away with that kami- awful orange color that he used to be so fond of, and instead sported black shinobi pants with a red stripe down the middle, a black skin-tight muscle shirt that hung to his now 5'9" frame showing off his lean yet slightly athletic build. His hair the color of the setting sun down to his shoulders with two strands that framed his face. His eyes the color of the summer grass held a cold and calculating look in them. accumulating in the hilt of a katana that had a black hilt with red diamonds patterns with the kanji Forsaken on it. Altho it was only that a hilt.

_{Flashback} _

_A small trade town on the edge of kumo where stalls where lined up as far as they eyes could see uniformly stack in two even rows, facing each other. The bottoms being wooden that stood at 4 ft tall pressed into a box shape with two metal poles sticking out of both sides that held up a cloth top affording the weary salesman little shade. Most were selling food products that were little use to naruto for the food had almost wilted in the mid day sun. Children were playing in the middle of the street as people bustled to and fro completing chores or shopping for that nights supper completely unaware that a Jinchuuriki walked among them. Hinata was walking quietly beside naruto until a small weapons stand caught her eye._

_"N-n-naruto-kun we could use some more kunai and shuriken." She says quiet enough only naruto could hear her_

_"Your right hinata-chan but these weapon stalls don't look to have much to them, but we will check them out if you want." He says quietly_

_After her nod affirmative he goes checks out the stall to find he was quite right. The stall wasn't much a few broken swords and chipped daggers littered the stand in a haphazard manner with a old man manning the stall. The man had a short grey hair and a weathered face the laugh lines still evident in his bespectacled face. He wore a brown white long sleeved shirt over a brown vest and green pants with a gold belt and black boots. The man was quite short yet radited power that was foreign to naruto._

_(__**A/N: Guess who that is 5 E- bucks if you guess correctly) **_

_Beside him was a black haired man with a squished nose yet a happy face with a blue shirt, khaki pants a back belt with a gold buckle and and black boots appeared beside him _

_"grandpa, we were supposed to be on a archaeological dig for 16th centry japanese temples not selling junk at a stand."_

_The one now know as grandpa takes out a fan hitting the black haired man in the head "JJJJJJJJaaaaaaccckkkkkiiiiieee you must trust uncle." _

_turning to look at the now deadpanned naruto and hinata he asks "How may uncle help you today?"_

_as he gives naruto a first startled then calculating look at at once disturbs naruto it was almost the look that the villagers gave him back in konoha, and he didn't like it one bit apparently neither did shendu for he was cussing like naruto has never heard him curse on the other hand was looking at the od man like she wanted to bust his nose because of the look he was giving naruto. deciding to hurry up and defuse this situation before it can get any worst he chooses a sword at random only for it to fall apart the moment he picks it up._

_"AYYYYAAAAAA you broke it you must buy or uncle will call the guards. deciding paying for it was a better idea than the guards finding out there true identity he hurrys and pays and naruto and hinata leaves. _

_{with uncle and jackie after naruto and hinata leave} _

_"Jackie that boy something is off about him. It almost felt he had shendu's power."_

_"Your feeling things uncle we destroyed shendu a long time ago. It couldn't be him."_

_Jackie is then hit by the fan in the head again _

_"Jaaaaaaaaaaccccccckkkkkkiiiieeee, the chi is never wrong _

_It was then that toru and jade return to the stall from there grocery shopping _

_"What happened jackie?" jade asks_

_"Nothing jade." _

_"pack up jackie, we are moving on." uncle orders_

_{End flashback}_

_(__**A/N: I really hope I captured jackie and uncles' personalitys right really rusty on jackie chan adventures)**_

The moment that naruto and hinata left thatr stall they decided that it would be best to leave the town and head toward another town. As they were walking through the forest curoisty got the better of hinata

"_N-n-naruto-kun, what are you going to do with that broken sword hilt?_ hinata ask curiously

"_Well, I thought Maybe I would use it hinata-chan." _Taking the hit he twists hs wrist to the side and draws so that if he were to strike it would be a horizontal strike and channels wind chakra into it in the shape of a katana. Because his chakra control is crap it looks unstable and flikers then dies "_Well that was as worst as I thought it could be."_ he thinks looking down

"_N-n-n-naruto-kun I-I-I-I-I-I C-c-c-c-c-c-can H-h-h-help you with your chakra contol I-i-i-if y-y-you -w-w-want." _she stutters mentally kicking herself for always stutering around him they had been on the run for months now in each others constant company and yet every time she says anything she stutters like a fool . He probly thought she was stupid or slow hell, he probly only traveled with her outta pity. stopping herself right there. because naruto was speaking

"_You would thank you hinata." _he exclaims happily hugging her only for her to turn tomato red and passes out in naruto's arms. He puts her on his backs putting his hands in a seal for rabbit and then snake he speeds off as he is invisible into the forest where they can make cam for the night.

(Jackie, uncle, jade, and toru)

Just as jackie and troup appear where they had just disappeared to had they been a minute sooner they would have encounter our favorite duo

"_Ayaaaaa there not here." _uncle exclaims

"_Who we searching for, uncle?" _Jade asks only to be interruped by jackie

"_No one jade. Just a wild goose chase." _In a tone that drops the matter immediately cept for jackie getting hit in the head by the fan again

_"JAAAAAAAACCCkieeee, the chi is never wrong."_

_"the tracks end here, master. It seems something happened to the female and he had to carry her. But it is odd there are no more tracks almost as if they vanished into thin air." _Toru states perplexed.

_"Lets go. we will go to tazuna town to get supplies." _Jackie states cutting off whatever uncle was about to say, and they leave the area

(Naruto, and hinata)

Naruto and hinata arrive in a clearing about a mile away from them, and naruto gently sets hinata down letting her sleep off her bliss filled mini coma because he had touched her. Goes and gets wood for a fire and to catch them something for dinner. While naruto was away hinata finally opened her eyes

"_What happened_?" she wonders

before a rush of memories of what happened to her comes back to her catching her in a flurry of daydreams about the man she had loved since she was a kid. Shaking her head from the dark path her thoughts were taking her she looks around for him.

_"Naruto-kun?"_

figures the one time he wasn't around she would have a articulate thought and not stutter like a was then That he appeared back in the clearing like a angel kami had send herself, and dropped the pile of fire wood that he had so obiviously went to get for them. It amazed hinata to even this day that even though everything else had changed about naruto the role of protector had not.

"_Hinata is everything okay your staring at me. Do I have something on my face?"_ He asks brushing off his face trying to get the spectra of the object off of his face. Looking quite comical.

_"N-n-n-no N-n-n-n-n-naruto-kun. I-I-I-I-I J-j-j-j-just w-w-w-wondered w-w-w-where you went is a-a-a-all."_ there was that stuttering again hinata wanted to slap herself yet again she acted like a pathetic fool in front of the boy she loved. She finds that her fingers arepoking together and she has a slight blush on her face.

"_Are you okay hinata. Your face is red, do you have a fever?_ He asks.

worry etched in every line in his furrowed brow. His hand goes up to touch her head to check her. which she promptly turned red as a tomato and for the second time that day passed out.

_"Why does she always do that am I bad for her health? She didn't have a fever so, why did she pass out. No matter I will stand watch over her and protect her, and maybe she will come around again."_ he states as dense as ever. Taking out the two rabbits he caught and a kunai skinning the rabbit. He makes sure to bury the skins so that no predators come looking for the smell. While he was doing this, and engrossed in his work Kurama and shendu were having a conversation

_**"Surely he ain't that stupid about that girl is he, Kurama?"**_ shendu asks in a deadpan tone of voice.

"_**You have no idea, Shendu. That boy is as dense as they come."**_ states likewise in a deadpan tone of voice shaking his great furry head.

_**Shendu, what was that old man to you earlier? He had a weird energy, not chakra but something close to it. It was mighty interesting to say the least."**_

_**" That was a bug that I squashed a long time ago, yet like a roach bug he came back. That energy was chi. It predates chakra by several millennia ago it even predates The demon's rightful rule over man kind."**_Shendu states his fist clenched into a fist so tight that his knuckles are white (**Well light green**)

Kurama gains a thoughtful look of his face as he asks in all seriousness _**"Hmm, Will this be a problem for our container?"**_

_**"In all eventually yes he will be a mojor problem for naruto, because he will try to free me from naruto. and as I have fused with the boy to make the control of the shadow khan better if he were to try to extract me then it would kill naruto thus killing you in the process**_

All the whie naruto ignored the two as he finished the rabbit's and set up the fire wood in a certain order putting his hands in the dragon seal and closes his eyes so that the didn't blast the wood to smithreens opening his eyes a quarter of a inch sets the wood on fire, and gets the remaining 5 sticks to make a skewer putting the rabbits over the fire roasting them for him and hinata

"_Well it isn't a 5 star buffet but it's food." _He thinks as the rabbits cook. The smell saturating the night air as heavy as fog that would surely have any predator within 5 miles licking there lips in envy. the ember floating up like fireflys meant for flight. The time set in silent Contemplation of the job ahead of him and the hardships he must endure. Making him almost wishing he hadn't drug hinata in this even thinking bac on it he knew that he did it only for selfish reason of not being alone in this, but in doing so had mad her a outcast to her family and her home.

_{Flashback}_

_"Hinata-chan your distracted." _He says before punching at her using the speed talismen which she easlily dodge using her gentle fist technique. followed by a left hand strike aimed at a chakra point but disappointly he catches. Twisting around she nails his arm with a quick strike closing it off.

_"Your just rusty, naruto-kun." _she says calmly settling easly into her gentle fist her byakugan active waiting on him to strike.

"You look alot like neji now, hinata-chan" he chuckles darkly, but don't be offended i mean it as a complete compliment . setting a gazing eye on her. That determination in your eyes I bet you can do everything neji can do.?" he asks

she was angry this wasn't the naruto she loved but all the same every since that day he had fell inlove with him .before she nods at him answering his question her voice all but gone a smile blush creeping on her cheeks mustering up her courage she asks "_W-w-w-why N-n-n-n-naruto-k-k-kun?"_

_"Why hunh I wonder that myself. What can I say that village was smothering me I don't need the leaf and they don't want me if I had to say is why? _He says really thinking about his answer

"_Thats bullshit and you know it naruto I didn't come here to be bullshitted, naruto-kun You had friends and people that loved you." _she says forceibly surprizing even herself it seems her voice had returned and with volume.

"_I will make you deal, hinata- chan beat me, and I will let you come with me, but listen well come at me with the intent to kill, because I will!_

With that said he placed his hands in a fimilar sign saying _"Kage bushin no justu (Shadow clone technique) _before making three clones which he sends at her surrounding her coming at her at all sides. The first naruto Gets hit in the ribs and them a palm strike at his heart dispelling him instantly putting her in postion to block the second naruto striking in in the head with her elbow dispelling him in a poof of smoke. Using _Kawarimi no Jutsu (body replacement technique) _he switches with the clone flipping thru some handsigns before shouting _Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind release: gale palm) _Which she counters with _Omote Renge: Hakkeshō Kaiten(Front lotus: eight trigrams revovling heaven.) _Using her spin to force the gale around her and out blowing the tree severly some topling cut by the gale. Which causes him to smirk before making a weird handsign saying _ox_ before moving in to attack her head on again. This time a low sweep kick, and uppercut combo which she blocks effortlessly before striking at his vital points with _Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō (Eight trigrams; one hundred twenty-eight palms)_ just before he is hit he uses _Kawarimi no Jutsu (body replacement technique)_To again switch with his clone letting him take all the damage.

"_Poor bastard gonna hate getting them memories back." _ Naruto deadpans watching his poor clone getting destroyed putting his hands in a snake seal. He becomes invisible running at her from the left only to be countered by a neat block from they hyuuga heiress. They exchange a furious bout of taijustu before naruto is knocked back first into a tree. Which topples knocking the breath out of naruto for a moment.

_"N-n-n-naruto-K-k-kun. " _she stutters worried she may have hurt him before the memory of when they were kids and he protected her the way he went into the tree like that. She starts to go to him before she stops her self naruto is a enemy right now I shouldn't let my guard down. before blocking a kick, but no expecting the puch that sends her reeling rolling.

_"I told you, hinata-chan I don't need you why don'tyou go live your comfortable life in your clan I have never loved you never will infact I intend to kill you right now._ He exclaims only a hint of they lie in his voice. You would have never been to notice but she spyed on naruto alot she knew he was lying but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt her. Causing fresh tear marks to adjorn down her cheeks.

"_bullshit, naruto you love everybody that demon you have in you is the cause of this hunh? What did you do with the real naruto-kun, because your surely not him. _

_"Thank you, hinata I will always love you"_ How did he get behind her he looks as a poofle of the smoke in front of her. He had been a clone the entire time then she had failed then was this a clone too? had the one she loves actually played her that bad? it was then she felt a chop to her neck and before she went out she looked at naruto him catching her as she falls he vision getting blurred as he whispers softly to her

"I had a genjustu on the rest of the clones and to disguise them futher from your bykugan I had them hid with the snake talismen. You lose but You convinced me of something your going with me. I had to chop your neck so it looked like I kidnapped you I am sorry hinata chan _Kage bushin no justu (shadow clone technique) _making two clones_. _then flipping through a few handseals whispers _Henge no Jutsu (Transformation technique) _turning one into hinata the other a naruto thats dead scratches down his body blood pooled at his feet (uses a quick genjustu) to do that knowing it will buy them a few minutes before he flips through a few signs _Snake, rooster, rabbit, and monkey. _Turning him and hinata into that of native monkeys in this land he leaves the sign before the other ninja's beat the genjustu of naruto and can get to hinata and naruto...

_{End flashback}_

_"I am such a fool to drag her through all this and for what so we can camp barely eating" _he exclaims taking the rabbit off the skewer and going to wake up hinata to eat there meager food. They finish rather quickly and hinata takes first watch letting naruto get some sleep.

"_Naruto are you losing faith in me. You don't say it, but I see it in your eyes. You think I should go back to the village.I have always followed you and always will. Ever since that day _

_{Flash back of a flashback}_

_Naruto had just got through painting the hokage's momument, and was hiding his paints in the woods when he heard a whimpers not to close it is so close to his paint supply he would go check it out, so he heads in the woods of the sniffling sound he had he finally got there what he saw almost had his blood sit in front of a rather small gathering of kids all punching on her calling her weak how she will never be head of the mighty hyuuga clan. Punctuating each word with a mighty punch. That is until naruto had had enough of it. Naruto, blood boiling and not thinking of any of the consequences he jumps out of the bush inwhich he had up to that point hid behind shouting leave her alone you kami- damn bullys He shouts angerly as first stunning them into inaction, even hinata was surprized who was this boy was he just another to make fun of her and hit her for being weak?if he was he wasn't showing it in fact he looked frankly he looked mad more than anyhting before the bully chuckled._

_"Well well kidos look it's a pathetic demon." he smirked casually _

_"Shut Up I am going to be hokage, but better than all the hogake's before me." he shouts his eyes flashing _

_Hinata was shocked what a bold thing but she already knew some how this boy would do it He then proceeds the to charge the bullys Throwing punches not exactly winning but refused to back down Every time they hit him he hit them back it was a small but violent battle that pursued until it left naruto with a bloody nose, scrapes every where got up from being hit again he repeated his mantra a small amout of killer in that instant scaring the bullys off shouting that he truly was a demon. He then went to her his face scratches healing themselves slowly but surely that he asked _

_"Are you okay umm- who are you?" He asks concern etched in his face_

_"U-u-u-m H-h-h-hinata h-h-h-hyuuga" The now named hinata hyuuga stuttered Badly _

_"Your sure are funny you wanna be friends?" he asked lauging before he is interrupted by a cold voice _

_"You cannot hinata- chan!" You could never be friends with a demon a cold voice sounds as hyuuga elder appears to spirit her away. "Naruto, you are forbidden to even to talk her you are filth." Before spiriting her away."_

_{flashback of a flash back end}_

_"That was the day I feel head of heels inlove with you naruto and would follow you anywhere, and do anything be anything just to be with you."_ she thinks yawning realizing how late it was. the fire all but embers in the early morning light. She yawns again and wakes up naruto for his turn to keep watch.

{The next morning}

The sun filtered through the early morning tree's when hinata finally got up. stretching

_"M-m-m-m-morning N-n-n-n-naruto-kun" _ she stutters pathetically

_"morning hinata-chan" _he says happily

stopping his self when did I start adding the chan to her name. Something that hinata doesn't miss making her blush slighty. The start off to another village not knowing that trouble lurked in the wings and that they should have skirted that village like the plauge. the travel to hyronryu.

(_**A/N: don't know kumo village names so I am making them up as I go along)**_

There travel uneventful until they get into to town. The first thing they do is waste A few ryo on a very wonderful breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast (naruto had ramen of course). then go shopping for some kunai, and shuriken. They exit the store uneventfully until they here a cold voice that they would know anywhere will naruto would.

"_Well well, look what we have here nuke nin from the village of the leaves naruto umuzaki, and his supposed captive hinata Hyuuga. What a surprize I wanted to kill some bugs today." _says the voice

Naruto feels his hand clench in anger as villagers look at the pair curiously a 10 million ryo on there naruto's head for bank robbery, leaving the village, murder, and kidnapping

"_What do you want uchiha. I know your not here to shop, and how do you know it was us." _naruto growls

The villagers are in even more shock because he is wanted to for various crimes with a 25 mil ryo on his head, and it looks like the two are about to fight. A random villager trys to sneak away until naruto flips thru some handsigns_ Uzumaki sutairu: Ōkina shōheki-jutsu (uzumaki style: great barrier justu)_ trapping all the villagers in a barrier leaving him and sasuke alone outside the barrier.

_"Not bad, dobe, but nothing compared to me." _he smirks over confident that naruto hasn't grown all that much since they last fought.

Flipping through some handsigns he calls out Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu_ (Fire release: dragon fire technique) _shooting it at naruto who sets his hands in a dragon seal before opening his eyes firing lasers that go right thru the fire into a building making it explode

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM **

Dust reigns everywhere which suits both just perfectly, as they rush each other engaging in a taijustu match the blows sending off mini explosions in the air

**Boom boom boom Boom boom bomm BOOM**

Neither gaining the edge so the both flip away to gain distance from each other sasuke flips through some handsigns,and pulling his blade out _Raikiri (Lightning blade)_Lightning dances along the edge of the blade as he rushes naruto yet again. thinking fast Naruto pulls out the hilt praying this works and makes a blade of wind to counter his blade and parrys sasuke's attack. going for a over head strike which is parryed by sasuke's blade. Getting an idea naruto backflips a couple of times grabbing the hilt with two hands driving the bladse in a sidewards slash calling out_ Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (wind release: wind cutter)_shooting the cracking blade at sasuke who flips thru some handsigns calling out _Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (Fire release: Great fire destruction) _which mixes with naruto's wind cutter technique amplifiying it, and send it back at naruto who calmy puts his hands in the rabbit seal using speed to dodge the attack which in turn hits a building destroying it and causes several building's to catch fire. By this point both are breathing hard used up a great deal of chakra. Sasuke closes his eyes Then opens them to reveal his Mangekyō Sharingan, and naruto closes his eyes then opens them to reveal shendu's blood red eyes with slits like kurama's .He glows a gold color before disappearing the reappearing next to sasuke elbowing his im the face making his gly into a burning building which colapses on top of him. The villagers meanwhile are in awe of these top class fighters, and see now why they have such a high bounty on there heads. They are secretly glad they are inside of this barrier instead of outside having to fight the pair. the burning building shifts to reveal _susan'oo_, and sasuke unharmed which makes naruto sigh. Powering up he becomes full shendu

(**A/N: too lazy to describe shendu's apperance so here **** wiki/Shendu**** it has a picture as well as history)**

the now shendu rushes toward_ susan'oo _using it claws to tyry to claw it's face but is blocked by the seathof the evil god's Sheath of his sword which he uses to pull the sword out of and trys to stab shendu. Shendu seeing this uses a partial astral projection to save his self. then backing away he uses the dragon talismen to shhot lasers out of his eyes making _susan'oo _fall on some buildings destroying them. It be at this point that sasuke almost out of chakra uses _Amaterasu_ on shendu covering him in black flames. Naruto falls screaming in pain only staying alive by using the dog talismen and the horse talismen. Sasuke seeing he has won leaves the area before kumo ninja show up not that he is scared of them they are not in his league. naruto returns to normal and the barrier shatters so hinata andnaruto leave before any more attention can be called on them.

destruction (end)

**A/N: let me clarify a few points yet again just because the have a few moments doesn't mean that they are together.**

**Yes i let sasuke win that one because even tho he has two demons now doesn't mean he is god like he is still hindered by his friendship to sasuke where sasuke is not hindered at all **

**The village was destroyed almost completely **

**Hinata didn't fight and was kept inside the barrier because she was no match fo sasuke and naruto knew that **

**Now that that is cleared up I have not forgot the headband challenge altho I bet a bunch of yall thought I have so far the fox boss has had the best idea with a whirlpool inside of a hexagon shape. I must thank Duskrider, and eniox (Ithink that was everybody) for there ideas, and will reveal the new head band idea shortly as soon as naruto finds that blasted village or some family members **

**I will make a A/N poll on who naruto should get with coming out shortly the choices will most likely be **

**Sakura **

**Hinata **

**Ino**

**temari**

**or user choice ( where you describe your charater and why you think they should get together) **

**Thank you as ever for reading naruto of the zodiac, and until next time Imma outta here **

**Next time on Naruto of the zodiac family meets Naruto will finally meet a family member but will they follow naruto or stay where they are**


	15. Preview: a clannad ninja

A clannade ninja

Written by karifu gari

_**HELLO welcome to my naruto clannade event. I will soon update their greastest love and naruto of the zodiac, but first I have had then on my mind for awhile. It wouldn't leave me alone so, I decided to get it out there. A quick note it will be pretty much clannade canon with a few extra twists in there. as for ushio she will die sorry to be harsh, but I can't let here live, but you may review enoughi just might have to let her live. I will leave it up to you.**_

_**DIsclaimer: I own nothing but the story the charaters are from there respective owners clanade is owned by toei animation, Tatsuya Ishihara whilst nartuo is owned by Masashi Kishimoto ,Studio Pierrot and Aniplex Without futher ado I give you a clannade ninja**_

Prologue

It was a beautiful day in the village hidden in the leaves. The sun was shining, without a cloud in the sky. The war was over finally much suffering and greif until naruto the village hero finally defeated madara, and became a world hero. The fame was endless. Everybody knew him by name. Fangirls in droves of 10,000's sought him out where ever he went. He hated all the attention he was getting, being used to being hated by everyone. It was then that him and his partner kurama, the nine-tails demon fox within him, hatched a plan to leave it all. After all they weren't really needed any more. It was with that thought that naruto showed up in tsunade's office unannouced as usual knocked on the door, and enter without waiting for her approval.

_"Say say obaa-chan I want a mission." _he started calmy

Tsunade was annoyed he dared arrival unannouced, and enter without permission and then dare ask for a mission "_Naruto, I am too busy to hear your crap today. We have a flu outbreak to squash so, leave."_ a tick mark appearing on her head. If he didn't leave within the next 5 seconds she was going to make him leave through the window.

_"But Tsunade-no-Bachan, I want to go, and look for my family. All the uzumaki's that were opressed, and free them." _Naruto states obiviously_ "If you don't let me go I will go anyways. I just don't wanna becoma a rouge ninja ike sasuke used to be," _Naruto was happy that sasuke had came back to the village. It had been hard for him with a three year probation and heavy fines. Naruto was glad that sasuke had struck through it all, and had found the love of his life in sakura. Naruto was honestly happy for them. Hinata was as weird as ever , even more so since the death of her cousin neji in the war. A fact that still haunted naruto to this day that he wasn't able to save him even with the tailed beast mode. Haunting memorys plagued him as he awaited Tsunade's decision

{**Small flashback} **

Naruto was full on in battle mode with madra jutsu was flashin everywhere. White Zetsu's were littered haphazardly on the ground as if kami her stuf had thrown them like one would throw dice. Neji was fighting a resurrection in the form of kabuto using his gentle fist technique against kabuto's snakes, Again using **revovling heaven **against kabuto's** shadow snake strike** when he saw out of the corner of his eye his cousin hinata was about to be obliterated by a rather large gang of white zetsu's stopping his **revovling heaven ** early he throws a kunai with a exploding tag at the zetsu's. Hinata seeing her cousin's actions jumps out of the way just in time and the zetsu's are killed from the resounding explosion, but stopping his **Revovling heaven** left him wide open for a attack it was a mistake he realized when kabuto's **Shadow striking snakes** struck his neck putting there vial poison in his neck into his body rather quickly

_"NEJI-CHAN" _Hinata shouts

running to her cousin as lee picks up where neji left off with kabuto. Naruto knocks madra away through a cliff and the cliff fals on top of him with a tailed beast bomb and goes to neji with a shout

"_Neji Hold on I am going to try to extract the poision with some of kurama's chakra."_

He flips through a rather large set of seals shouting _"Tailed beast realease: moonlight healing technique"._ as he says that his hands turn from gold of his tailed beast form to pure white almost if as he is drawing his power from the moon itself. Naruto pushes it into neji's chakra network trying to surround, isolate, and destroy the poison inside. Meanwhile hinata watches on knowing that her hero naruto can do anything. that he can save her cousin.

"_Hyaaah, I got it." _He states excitedly

using the chakra he destroys the poison. Unfortunely for him the poison was dead to begin with after destroying his main organs his lungs, liver, kidneys, and heart had already began shutting down. That destroying the poision had infact did nothing. A reality that was brought to life when neji began to cough up blood the life leaving his eyes little by little

"_No Neji san. You can't leave me please. You have to stay and grow old so, we can talk about how silly this war was." _Hinata blubbers tears pouring from her eyes

"_Lady hinata, I have to go it is my fate to die here today I will always watch over you from above. _" Neji sates weakly

Naruto never one to give up starts to flip through the hands signs again to do the same justu again

"_Do give me my fate crap again neji. We make our own destiny and you know this. I won't give up trying to save you no matter the cost whether or not you beileve me or not your my friend and I can't let you die on me"_

naruto failed to realize that fat tears was dropping down his cheeks into the dirt as he said this, He finally finishes the last sign only for neji to put his hand on naruto and shakes his head no. It was then that the light left his eyes, and neji made his way to the hidden world that none of them knew about to be his his father and the other ninja that had died.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" _Naruto's and hinata's mangled screams mix with that of the battleground there lamented grief turning into a bloodlust for all them that dare kill in this war.

**{End flashback}**

_"Naruto, OI naruto naruto Are you paying attention or what"_ Tsunade angerly states fipping him on the head that sends him through the door and into a wall knocking him out.

Illusionary world

_"This is a dead world there is nobody but me." _She states making a fox like creature out of junk. Finishing what she is doing she sits there and waits. After what feels like a eternity to naruto the doll moves making a huge smie cascade the girls mouth and the robot speaks what seems inside of naruto's mind

_"Garbage Doll: This is a world that has ended. Nothing is born. Nothing dies. Time doesn't even exist. If I were searching for a place to be born, the I know it should not be here. There is another being here. Can she see me? I am not born to this world. A girl who lives alone in this world that ended. The girl who lives in a vacant, unmoving world. For some reason, she interests me." _The girl doesn't seem to hear but continues to smile as if nothing is wrong while naruto is confused what the hell is going on here. The robot looks at him startled for a moment before mentally his eyes narrow. Causing the girlwho is seemingly very pretty to look straight at naruto weaing nothing but a modest white dress and brown sandels looks where to the robot is looking seeing nothing

"_What do you see?"_ she asks the robot just shakes his head. It was then that naruto feels a tug and wakes up

Real world

_Damn shinshou, you really did a number on him. _Sakura's voice prematrates his thoughts.

"_what the hell was that a dream. Who was that girl and that robot?" _He thinks sitting up ignoring sakura's protests to sit down and be still.

"_I am okay, sakura-chan"_ he states calmly before looking at tsunade who gives him a nod affirmative and with a "_hyaah" _and totally forgetting his weird dream he takes off to pack for his trip

"_Where is he going, shinshou?"_sakura asks curiously

_"To find his family. all the uzumaki's" _she says calmly secretly worried for naruto call it matrinal instincts but she felt in her gut that something is going to happen to her beloved god-son that is going to change him forever before she waves it off as paranoia

5 minutes later

Naruto steps out into the sunshine of the forest deciding for some reason to walk than to tree jump walking unknowingly right into fates divide that will change his life and perspective on everything, but will it be for the better or the worst.

_**END CHAPTER**_

**A/N: and done with the prologue of a clannade ninja I know it was short but I will try to make my chapters longer in the future . Please read and review and favorite and follow I promise you won't be disappointed. Until next time see ya **

**Also I know there may be spelling mistakes I don't have a beta yet. So, bear with me **


	16. Omake: the fox- Ylvis (lol please read)

Naruto of the zodiac

**Omake:** a funny omake with the song what does the fox say by the artist ylvis

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, naruto shippuden they are owned by kishimoto by viz media, and writer Masashi Kishimoto. "What does the fox say?" is owned by ylvis. I own nothing...**_

The konoha 12 were bored. That was the only way to put it. All missions were suspended in due to a inquiry, by the fire Daimyō. on the accusation of several counts of murder by several jounin killing off there genin. The group were all glad that none of there respective sensei's were invovled. Instead of sitting around there houses like lazy bums. They decide to head tothe karoke bar. Sakura steps up first singing. Sadness into kindess (3rd naruto opening) to much appaluse. the rest coming up and singing there hearts out. finally only left ones left to sing are sasuke, hinata and naruto who for some reason has a big smile on his face. Fingering something in his pocket causing the rest to look at the baka turned hero in dead pan. Sakura actually taking it even farther by hitting him in the head causing his head to hit the table with a loud thud a knot forms on his head. He shouts rather loudly gaining attention to there table

"_OW OW OW, SAKURA. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" _ he asks

rubbing his head vigarously the bump already starting to go down. Where kurama was healing him. kurama watches in wonder as the bump goes down wondering in her mind if it was even worth hitting him anymore. It seems to her atleast that naruto had a unfair advantage. He would heal almost as soon as she would hit him. Where was the justice, in that. She shook away those thoughts as sasuke came up to the mic and put on a song{{** watch?v=liW-kWFiXtQ}} **** (A/N I do not own this own song all rights reserved sick puppies. Please don't sue)**

**Define your meaning of war**

**To me it's what we do when we're bored**

**I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop**

**And it makes me want it more**

**Because I'm hyped up out of control**

**If it's a fight, I'm ready to go**

**I wouldn't put my money on the other guy**

**If you know what I know that I know**

**It's been a long time coming**

**And the table's turned around**

**'Cause one of us is going**

**One of us is going down**

**I'm not running,**

**It's a little different now**

**'Cause one of us is going**

**One of us is going down **

at this point he actually points at looks at naruto. And naruto knows instinctively that this song is meant for him.

**Define your meaning of fun**

**To me it's when we're getting it done**

**[The explicit version: "Is it fuckin', druggin' or guns"]**

**I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop**

**So get ready for another one**

**Let's take a trip down memory lane**

**(Do you remember me?)**

**The words circling in my brain**

**(And what you did to me)**

**You can treat this like another all the same**

**But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain**

**It's been a long time coming**

**And the table's turned around**

**'Cause one of us is going**

**One of us is going down**

**I'm not running,**

**It's a little different now**

**'Cause one of us is going**

**One of us is going down**

**This is hardly worth fighting for**

**But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore**

**With my fist in your face, and your face on the floor**

**[The explicit version: "When my fist hits your face and your face hits the floor"]**

At this point he actually points at naruto causing all the konoha 12 to sweat drop at the uchiha's antics. And wonder why he is pointing at naruto everyone knows he is a dobe not even worth the uchiha's mention. Sakura once again punches naruto in the back of the head exlicting aanother outburst similar to the one he said before. and once again all the people in the karoke bar to turn at look at the ninja. this time a little harder because naruto is with them. He may have trained with the legendary sannin jiryaya, but he was still just a monster. several of the customers nudges there neighbors having them to glare at naruto too. oblivious to this sasuke keeps singing.

**It'll be a long time coming**

**But you got the message now**

**'Cause I was never going**

**Yeah, you're the one that's going down**

**One of us is going down**

**I'm not running,**

**It's a little different now**

**'Cause one of us is going**

**One of us is going down**

**One of us is going down.**

**{{end song}}**

Finishing his song he sits beside naruto staring at him in a diffrent manner than those who were glaring at naruto. The rest of the konoha 12, naruto's friends, notice all the attention on naruto and glare back at the patrons of the bar causing them to look away hastily. Hinata gets up. going to the stage. Nervous to be singing in front of the boy that she lovers and much lest her cousin, and friends. she picks a rather traditional love song blushing that she had done so but goes with it singing her heart out every word she sings a testement to the boy whom she loves with all her heart.

Istead of just standing there she makes her way to a corner where a grand piano rest sitting at the seat. The konaha 12 stare with the exception of neji stare at her in shock. A aingle thought of since when can hinata play a piano. Neji sits ther just smiling at a memory of when she was a child. and sat down at a piano at the first time

(Flashback)

Hianta a bustling 8 year child wasd being nerated by her father again a fact that neji didn't like personally but what could he say he was a branch family member. He knew fate was cruel but, never this cruel. After running away crying for the umptheen time from her father's words, and her fathers reply of making her a branch family member since she was so weak. Neji temper ws just about at it's wit end. Instead of making a scene with his uncle and suffering the same fate as his father. Neji decides to go find his wayward weak cousin and comfort her to try to do better next time. He looks all over the grounds finding her no where. He searches the house to no avail. By this time panic has set into the nine year old hyuuga's mind. Has she ran away unable to take the pressure of The hyyugga clans high standards? was she kidnapped? his thoughts swirled like a storm about to break the surface of a plain, and was just about to report to his uncle Hiashi when he noticed in his fruitless wondering a wall ajar. Wait, a wall? why would a wall be opened? Deciding to investigate he pushes the wall to the side revealing a grand room. The floor done in white marble done so a meticulously in the design of the hyuuga clan coat of arms. the walls were a brned teal color and held nothing fancy on them except the many pictures of hinata's mother. the predominate feature of the whole room was a shrine of the late Hyuuga mistrees, hinata's mother. With incense burning just out of reach of her picture. In the corner was a grand and huge piano in which hinata was sitting at fingering the keys as if they were a old friend. Neji moves in closer but quietly as hianta starts to play Beethoven's moonlight sonata with expert percision to the point where neji's mouth and unbeknowst to the two inside hinata's father likewise slack jawed at the percision that his daughter is playing at . A smile crosses the elder hyuuga's face maybe this one would be more interesting than he thought. If she put as much effort in her training as she did playing her mother's piano then there could be hope for her yet. With that thought Hiashi walks off to attend other matters promising his self that he would be a little easier on his daughter from now on

{End flashback}

Hianata was finally ready after repairing the old out of tune piano. She puts her hands on the keys letting out a huge breath that hadn't know she was holding. She looks at naruto gaining confidence from the man she loves more than life it's self and begins to play

{** watch?v=ZGoWtY_h4xo**} [[everything I do I do it for you- bryan adams]]

((**A/N: I do not own this song this is the property of byan adams. Likewise I was hunting love songs and this song just seemed to fit hinata's and naruto's situation perfectly so I went with it.))**

**{{Song begin}}**

Hinata' fingers seems to fly over the keys with the skill and grace of a master pianist. and **Look into my eyes – you will see**

**What you mean to me.**

**Search your heart, search your soul**

**And when you find me there you'll search no more.**

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.**

**You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.**

**You know it's true:**

**Everything I do, I do it for you.**

**Look into your heart – you will find**

**There's nothin' there to hide.**

**Take me as I am, take my life.**

**I would give it all, I would sacrifice.**

**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for**

**I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more**

**You know it's true:**

**Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah.**

**There's no love like your love**

**And no other could give more love.**

**There's nowhere unless you're there**

**All the time, all the way, yeah.**

**Look into your heart, baby...**

**Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.**

**I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.**

**Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,**

**Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you.**

**You know it's true:**

**Everything I do, oh, I do it for you.**

**Everything I do, darling.**

**You will see it's true.**

**You will see it's true.**

**Yeah!**

**Search your heart and your soul**

**You can't tell it's not worth dying for**

**I'll be there**

**I'd walk the fire for you**

**I'd die for you**

**Oh, yeah.**

**I'm going all the time, all the way**

The konoha 12 thought they could be anymore shocked they were wrong even neji's jaw was on the floor. She could could play the piano okay, that was a given being from a prodominate family where you learn the finer things in life. But, singing most of the females were jealous of hinata now. She was supposed to be a stuttering fool not a a atrist like this. The only that didn't have the envious look on her face, but quite the opposite look. She had a huge smile on her face knowing who hinata was singing that song for, she would defintly have to try to get them two together. The shock of such a powerhouse eventually wears off the crowd and an huge round of appluse sounds for the hyuuga. even some cat calls making the kunochi mad and even more jealous. Hinata finally wals off the stage a huge smie on her face a her cheeks blushed firery red from singing infront of som many people especially the man she has loved for her her life. Naruto walks up to the stage smiling ear from ear the new CD jiraya procured for him in his hand he takes out the bryan adams putting in his CD and carefully puts the other CD in the case intent on giving it back to hinata. For some reason he was carryng a blush on his cheek ever since hinata had song that song. He didn't know why but he thought that maybe she was singing to him about being her friend

((**Hopeless and as dense as ever))**

He puts in the CD and press play taking a deep breath as he prepares to sing...

**{{The fox-Ylvis}} ((I again do not own this infectous song it is property of ylvis))**

The infectous beat hits the room like a tidal wave causing seveal of the patrons of the karoke bar causing them to start to tap there foot in sync to the time of the beat. Several of the patrons Moves there bodys in time to the beat.

**Dog goes woof**

**Cat goes meow**

**Bird goes tweet**

**and mouse goes squeek**

**Cow goes moo**

**Frog goes croak**

**and the elephant goes toot**

**Ducks say quack**

**and fish go blub**

**and the seal goes ow ow ow ow ow**

**But theres one sound**

**That no one knows**

**What does the fox say?**

**Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!**

**Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!**

**Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!**

**What the fox say?**

**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!**

**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!**

**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!**

**What the fox say?**

At his point the entire fox breaks into a unmistakeable flash mob of the fox dance. The only exception being the konoha 12 who had the biggest sweat drop ever seen there mouths hanging open not in shock in a what the fuck gesture.

**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!**

**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!**

**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!**

**What the fox say?**

**Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!**

**Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!**

**Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!**

**What the fox say?**

**Big blue eyes**

**Pointy nose**

**Chasing mice**

**and digging holes**

**Tiny paws**

**Up the hill**

**Suddenly youre standing still**

**Your fur is red**

**So beautiful**

**Like an angel in disguise**

**But if you meet**

**a friendly horse**

**Will you communicate by**

**mo-o-o-o-orse?**

**mo-o-o-o-orse?**

**mo-o-o-o-orse?**

**How will you speak to that**

**ho-o-o-o-orse?**

**ho-o-o-o-orse?**

**ho-o-o-o-orse?**

**What does the fox say?**

**Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!**

**Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!**

**Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!**

**What the fox say?**

**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!**

**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!**

**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!**

**What the fox say?**

**A-hee-ahee ha-hee!**

**A-hee-ahee ha-hee!**

**A-hee-ahee ha-hee!**

**What the fox say?**

**A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!**

**Woo-oo-oo-ooo!**

**What does the fox say?**

**The secret of the fox**

**Ancient mystery**

**Somewhere deep in the woods**

**I know youre hiding**

**What is your sound?**

**Will we ever know?**

**Will always be a mystery**

**What do you say?**

**Youre my guardian angel**

**Hiding in the woods**

**What is your sound?**

**(Fox Sings)**

**Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do**

**Will we ever know?**

**(Fox Sings)**

**Bay-budabud-dum-bam**

**I want to**

**(Fox sings)**

**Mama-dum-day-do**

**I want to**

**I want to know!**

**(Fox sings)**

**Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do**

He finishes and returns to the konoha 12 staring at him like he has grown a third head there face stuck in deadpan expression there mouths hanging open

"Um, guys whats wrong?" he asks densely

all naruto gets is a ... from all the konoha 12 they pay from there drinks and leave sakura hitting him in the air and out of sight.

"Why did you hit him sakura-chan? lee asks humming the fox song to himself

Skaura hits him sending him up and away "Because that song was annoying and will be stuck in my head forever, and they with that said they leave nothing, and return home all having that song stuck in there head

**A/N: A rather long omake to make up for my misgivings of not posting a chapter. I am really blocked on idea's right now for this story. any help there would be greatly appricated. I hope you like my omake. I have had this stupid song stuck in my head since I have heard it. I hope to have infected you with it. If you havent heard it I included a utube link. **


	17. A decent into evil

Naruto of the zodiac

written by kidimaru

Adapted by karifu Gari

**A/N : I am so sorry that it had been awhile since I posted a story. I could complain of writers block which I had bad, or of being busy but then again them would probly be excuses to the main reason. Pure laziness **

**Now for some reviews:**

**The Fox Boss 9/26/13 . chapter 14**

**The old man's 'name' is Uncle, not Grandpa.**

**answer: thank you for that fox, I have ensured that that mistake was corrected **

**ALUCARD 10/8/13 . chapter 12 **

**Nice story. Give Naruto rinnegan. Its his birthright.**

**Answer: I can't the rinnegan is a mix of Uchiha and Senju bloodlines, and the further evolution of the sharingan, the Uchiha dojustu,.So unless Sasuke is willing to give Naruto his eyes there is no way that he can get the sharingan deserved or not _**

**StrongGuy159 10/10/13 . chapter 15**

**Nice chapter continue please.**

**Answer: Please tell me what you liked about the story what you didn't like. Instead of saying nice chapter if you did I would consider it a personal favor._**

**Thats it for the reviews. Thank you all for all that have participated in reviewing this story, and if you haven't and just read it get off your butt and review already jeez. It's hard to write without inspiration from my adoring fans here...**

**Now I planned on doing this after he finds out karin is his cousin, but I am going to go ahead and let his find the hidden village in the whirlpools, and announce sorry guys the foxboss won it out in the challenge of the headband design he had the smartest idea a hexagonal shape like with a whirlpool in it. So well done foxboss thank you very much.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing not Naruto nor jackie chan adventures they are the property of there respective owners. I do however own the story, and the small original Justu's of my own are in my profile if you wanna check them out.**

Last time on Naruto's of the zodiac

There travel uneventful until they get into to town. The first thing they do is waste A few ryo on a very wonderful breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast (naruto had ramen of course). then go shopping for some kunai, and shuriken. They exit the store uneventfully until they here a cold voice that they would know anywhere will naruto would.

"_Well well, look what we have here nuke nin from the village of the leaves Naruto Umuzaki, and his supposed captive hinata Hyuuga. What a surprise I wanted to kill some bugs today."_ says the voice

Naruto feels his hand clench in anger as villagers look at the pair curiously a 10 million ryo on there Naruto's head for bank robbery, leaving the village, murder, and kidnapping

"_What do you want uchiha. I know your not here to shop, and how do you know it was us." naruto growls_

The villagers are in even more shock because he is wanted to for various crimes with a 25 mil ryo on his head, and it looks like the two are about to fight. A random villager try's to sneak away until naruto flips through some hand signs _**Umuzaki Sutairu: Ōkina shōheki-jutsu (uzumaki style: great barrier justu) **_trapping all the villagers in a barrier leaving him and Sasuke alone outside the barrier.

_Not bad, dobe, but nothing compared to me."_

he smirks over confident that naruto hasn't grown all that much since they last fought.

Flipping through some hand signs he calls out_** Katon: Ryūka no Justu (Fire release: dragon fire technique) **_shooting it at naruto who sets his hands in a dragon seal before opening his eyes firing lasers that go right through the fire into a building making it explode

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

Dust reigns everywhere which suits both just perfectly, as they rush each other engaging in a taijustu match the blows sending off mini explosions in the air

Boom boom boom Boom boom boom BOOM

Neither gaining the edge so the both flip away to gain distance from each other Sasuke flips through some hand signs,and pulling his blade out Raikiri (Lightning blade)Lightning dances along the edge of the blade as he rushes naruto yet again. thinking fast Naruto pulls out the hilt praying this works and makes a blade of wind to counter his blade and parries Sasuke's attack. going for a over head strike which is parried by Sasuke's blade. Getting an idea naruto back flips a couple of times grabbing the hilt with two hands driving the blades in a sidewards slash calling out_ Futon: __**Kazekiri no Justu (wind release: wind cutter)**_shooting the cracking blade at Sasuke who flips through some hand signs calling out _Katon: __**Gōka Messhitsu (Fire release: Great fire destruction) **_which mixes with Naruto's wind cutter technique amplifying it, and send it back at naruto who calmy puts his hands in the rabbit seal using speed to dodge the attack which in turn hits a building destroying it and causes several building's to catch fire. By this point both are breathing hard used up a great deal of chakra. Sasuke closes his eyes Then opens them to reveal his Mangekyō Sharingan, and naruto closes his eyes then opens them to reveal shendu's blood red eyes with slits like Kurama's .He glows a gold color before disappearing the reappearing next to Sasuke elbowing his him the face making him Fly into a burning building which collapses on top of him. The villagers meanwhile are in awe of these top class fighters, and see now why they have such a high bounty on there heads. They are secretly glad they are inside of this barrier instead of outside having to fight the pair. the burning building shifts to reveal susan'oo, and Sasuke unharmed which makes naruto sigh. Powering up he becomes full shendu

(A/N: too lazy to describe shendu's appearance so here wiki/Shendu it has a picture as well as history)

the now shendu rushes toward susan'oo using it claws to try to claw it's face but is blocked by the sheath the evil god's Sheath of his sword which he uses to pull the sword out of and trys to stab shendu. Shendu seeing this uses a partial astral projection to save his self. then backing away he uses the dragon talisman to shoot lasers out of his eyes making susan'oo fall on some buildings destroying them. It be at this point that Sasuke almost out of chakra uses Amaterasu on shendu covering him in black flames. Naruto falls screaming in pain only staying alive by using the dog talisman and the horse talisman. Sasuke seeing he has won leaves the area before kumo ninja show up not that he is scared of them they are not in his league. naruto returns to normal and the barrier shatters so hinata and naruto leave before any more attention can be called on them.

{{Time skip 4 months since Sasuke's and Naruto's clash}}

Naruto, the nuke nin, and hinata, the supposed hostage, had had enough of kumo. of Sasuke's constant appearances as if he knew naruto held back somewhat. of the weird old man calling his self uncle looking for the blond to take shendu from him. They were currently back in the land fire after a rumor where the village where naruto wanted to live was. The island they were on was creepy. trees had a look like they were twisting to capture there next leaves stripped bare giving them a skeletal look. Twisted and knotted with no foliage to be found.

_"C-c-c-c-creepy" _hinata notes terrified

_"Yea, no kidding, hinata-Chan." _naruto deadpans

They continue on the landscape allowing no shade no cover. Just to say the couples nerves are on edge as hey make there way through what had to be once a dense and beautiful forest. the get a few clicks before the mist began to settle in a low crawling mist that just added to the creepy and dead looking landscape. apparitions seemingly popping up everywhere only to be discovered to be part of the mist . Naruto secretly wishes for the end of this spooky forest a thought shared by hinata although they remain quiet. Finally after what seems hours of walking in a creepy forest they come to the end where a ruined village lies. At once naruto knowing without knowing how or why knows that it is his mothers former village. it's not a very big village only a third of the village hidden in the leaves. the houses more like refined huts than anything with dirt roads running through them in criss-cross patterns. The couple take the man road to what looks to be a stone temple. mask much like the shadow khan adorns the outside wall in a collection of creepy-ism. that seems to convey throughout the village.

_"These look like the shadow-khan masks." _naruto conveys to hinata in wonder

_"What are we doing here, N-n-n-naruto-kun?" _hinata asks fairly sure she knows the answer

A smile pops within the blonde's visage _"Why were going to live here hinata and establish our village, but if you don't wanna you can always go back to the hidden leaf" _naruto threatens

_"N-n-n-n-no n-n-n-naruto-kun"_ Hinata stutters

_"good, lets get to work restoring this place yes, hinata-Chan"_

_"Hai" _ she answers

placing his hands in a seal she shouts** "tajin kage bushin no justu" **making the max number of clowns possible for him 100,000 clones, and if that wasn't enough He put on the shadow-khan mask summoning all his shadow-khan to help as well already knowing the orders they get to work rebuilding the village.

_*pant* *pant* *pant _

_"N-N-naruto-kun, you okay."_ Hinata concerned for the man she loves

_"Yea, *pant* *pant* just used alot of chakra. ni ni hinata-Chan you feel up to your first mission as a hidden whirlpools jounin.? _Naruto asks

_"Hai, n-n-n-naruto-kun"_ Hinata stutters

"_good, I want you to return to the hidden and broke a peace summit for trade, and peace between our villages._" Naruto orders

"_Hai, n-n-n-naruto-kun. But w-w-w-what will you do?_" she asks curiously

_"I believe I will get to know this place a little better. Starting with that temple. I feel that not even 1/16th of the villages secrets have been brought to life yet."__ naruto say excotment creeping up in his voice _

"_O-o-o-o-o-k n-n-n-naruto-k-kun_" with that said she takes off to the village hidden in the leaves.

Naruto, meanwhile returns to the temple exploring it's seemingly infinite one of these so infinite caverns That our hero Naruto finds a random tag. wondering if it could be a trap, naruto tears it down. a fact that does lock a good majority of the caverns. Not that naruto knew this. He feels a prick in his skin his blood falling upon the parchment, and seemingly sucked in. The prick causing his chakra to flair somewhat. What comes next is a reaction thats causes our hero's to drop the seal and jump backward just in time for a column of searingly bright light to shoot upwards in a column of light towards the sky in a majestic display of the uzumaki swirl. Earning a ohhhhh and ahh from our hero turned rouge. Eventually like all thing it comes to a end earning a

"_woahhhhhhhhhhhhh_"

from Naruto as the ground shifts and the whole temple unlocks it self. That isn't wasn't catches Naruto's eyes though what does is in the back of the ordinary room made mostly from granite slabs. The walls holding nothing but the torch brackets that are spaced just enough for our hero to see the room partially. The floor more of the same, as clean as a monk's chambers, except the back wall that seems to be shifting enough to open a small chamber just big enough to fit your hand through. Naruto being naruto, and curiosity burning within him makes his way to the back of the chamber. Oblivious to possible traps that might be set he sticks his hand in only to pull it out again with a cobra snake bit to his finger.

"_Ouch dammit. Why does it always have to be snakes?" _Naruto asks of no one

Kurama's Chakra have already dispelled the poison by turning it into proteins his body will use, and healed his finger, as if nothing had happened.

_**"well what did you expect to happen if you stuck your hand in a dark hole, dobe" **__Kurama pipes in with his two cents. Shendu just face palming at his masters ignorance._

_"Shut it fur ball" _is Naruto's brilliant response.

cutting the connection. Naruto wanting to be more weary this time puts his hand in his favorite justu handsign "_**Kage Bushin no justu**_" making a single clone which he orders to stick his hand in and see whats in there. After many gripes, complaints, and refusals the clone finally adheres to his originals command and sticks his hand into the small space. Unfortunately for the poor clone the snake had who up to this point has been having a bad day strikes at the clone's face. Latching upon the poor unfortunate cones nose. Naruto reaches down into his utility bag pulling out a kunai, and takes great aim. Aiming for the snake he lets the kunai fly hitting and pinning the snake to the opposite wall killing it.

"_Well, since that is taken care of lets see what that snake was protecting_."

Oblivious to the snake, with a poof, dispelling as if it was a summon. Naruto once again has the clone stick his hand in and feeling nothing except the hard edge of a book. The clone brings out the book no more than a journal really. Intrigued beyond comprehension Naruto opens the journal to a a random spot which just so happens to be the last page and reads rather slowly the entry made there, The more Naruto reads although the more he is sickened by the hidden leaf's deception he reads

September 25,

_The weather has started to turn cold already and the sakura petals have started falling. It would have been a beautiful sight if the tensions with the hidden leaf where any lower a thought that still saddens me to this day. The hidden leaf has ordered Shauin-sama to make a seal that would cause grave injury to there opponents. He refused to the fact of our neutrality in this damn fools war. It seems to me to be a war of ego's and pride than a war of any tension between our villages I feel is reaching a boiling point. . The Hokage has decreed that we the whirlpool nation are no longer under the protection of the hidden leaf. So, the gate duty has been updated to six shift working 8 hours each. Which is a severe drag as me and Asami won't be spending much time together_.

October,9th

_Tensions have been raising steadily so much so that even now now no one is allowed to leave the village I feel that our village is too soon meet it's end but from which way? I just survived a attack by the hidden rain village who like us was supposedly neutral in this war. We called on the hidden leaf, but no answer just stony silence. I am afraid we won't see the light of day much longer._

_October 10th, _

_The hidden leaf has finally answered our call and will be sending anbu to us about time if you ask me. Ahh, there they are now, but wait it's not the Hokage it's the advisor something is wrong here. The Uzukage just invited Danzo of the hidden leaf into his chamber i sneak right now to his quarters to find out whats going on. DANZO HAS KILLED THE UZUKAGE, AND ORDERED THE ROOT ANBU TO ANNIHILATE THE WHOLE VILLAGE. ALL WOMEN MEN AND WOMEN. The children to be brought and made into mindless zombies the root agents I fear for my love and fly to her now. The world has ended I find my heart shattered lie the broken tip of the spear that impales my loves chest something must be done and I will the lone uzumaki take up the mantle of furious avenger against the tyrannical genocide that the leaf has perpetuated on this day. After I save the orphanage being currently ransacked by the bringers of such my wraith. _

The page ended there for the rest of the page was indecipherable due to a rather large spray of blood that not being hard to imagine the lone uzumaki had made his final stand and lost his sprung such a hatred for the hidden leaf that not even the Kyuubi could reign in the hate that naruto was Gathering within his soul coupled with how the villagers treated him when he was young. as such a violent black light engulfed the young blond twisting Naruto's vision with utter contempt at the whole hidden leaf village. It was then two things happened. 1.) a dark plan began to formulate in the young blonde's brain for a fitting punishment for the hidden leafs deceit. 2) a certain dragon in the mind our our hero to smile corruptibility know his fish had just been snagged so to speak. That no one not even that old geezer could separate them now his plan had finally came to fruition. First the village hidden in the leaves, then the world. No one could stop him from entering the new era where demon's ruled the world again. It would be the simple matter of awaking his brothers and sisters. One of which was in this very temple. Meanwhile the Kyuubi felt the force of the Hatred inside of naruto, ans was concerned for his jailer. This path he was one was one of destruction and pain. Not the the Kyuubi minded for he was pure wraith and pain it wasn't like he cared for the boy did he? The Kyuubi had watched Naruto grow up he knew the pain and suffering the boy suffered. But never had the boy displayed this much wraith that damn dragon must be behind this. The Kyuubi must get to the bottom of this and fast before Naruto caused the ruination of his self and by extension the Kyuubi.

{{**With hinata}}**

Hinata's travels within the forest had been quite uneventful as of yet. Nothing but than a few easily dispatched bandits wanting varying things from ranging from all the money she had to had easily dispatched them with the use of her gentle fist, was finally nearly at the hidden leaf. When she had nearly arrived

((Just far enough the gate guards couldn't see her))

Hinata switched headbands from the hidden whirlpool to that of the hidden leaf nin. Having gave Naruto a worthless copy of the original headband. She hated fooling the love of her life, but she had to do what she had to do. Her musing carrying her the the gate she signed in getting questioning looks from the duo of usual gate guards Kotesu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki. understandable why they would be confused Hinata was supposed to be kidnapped by Naruto. Deciding to remain silent with her thoughts she makes her way to the Hokage's office he mind thinking back to that terrible day when her world crashed all around her ears.

**{{Flashback}}**

Hinata was distracted, and her distraction was about to cost her dearly. By the way of a palm slicing cleanly through her sloppy guard and Hitting her chest the force of which sent her flying back rolling a few time till the back hit the wall.

_"That was more pathetic than usual Hinata_"Her father Hyuuga Hiashi berates her "_What is your problem you were always weak but never this weak. Is it that boy naruto hinata?" _her father asks plaintively.

But from the look on his daughter Hinata's face He sees it all the hurt ,the shock of his defection, the hope she holds for his return, and want to join him. This looks cause the hyuuga elder to sigh, and dismiss her for the day because Hanabi's turn is next. That's when a gut wrenching scream fills the air alerting the Hyuuga's that all is not right in the compound. They all follow the screams to find a scene almost to grisly to comprehend. Hanabi lay there clothes ripped off of her. Hanging in small tatters being drug by the hair by a man who had his back to them

"_Hey you stop right there, and put my Daughter down bastard." _the elder hyuuga orders

Only for the unknown nin to turn around there wasn't nothing special about the man his face was plain. His eyes the color of amethyst his nose long the nostrils appearing way too big for his face. His lips full not that could be discerned with the big sneer upon the mans face. He had a amethyst color mustache that flowed naturally to the tuft of hair on his chin of the same color of his mustache. His stature was short being only around 5'5''. His build was chunky almost as if he was a Akimichi, but was proven false by the headband he wore classifying him as a hidden rock nin.

"_Ohh you found me out already. This bitch is going to be hard to tame i may need to rip out her tongue"_the man sneers

picking Hanabi up he puts a kunai to her throat _"Don't come any closer I would hate to end this beautiful girls life. Oh how I love the softness of skin" _he sneers licking her face

, a distraction that will cost him as hinata reaches him seemingly in a instant grabbing his wrist forcing the kunai away from her sister's throat. Hinata adds force roughly at the mans metacarpals to his radius and ulna bones snapping them causing the man to scream in pain, but she was done yet. From there and her having control of his wrist Hinata uses her palm to strike a blow at the man's synovial hinge joint between the humerus in the upper arm and the radius and ulna in the forearm, whist adding pressure to the already broke wrist. further. Then hinata adds more damage turning her body away from her attacker scapula ((shoulder)) and tosses him to the ground with the force enough to break his clavicle bone ((collar bone)). To add insult to injury she violently twists his arm which vicious intent and separates his supraglenoid tubercule (shoulder) from his arms eliciting a third scream from the man whom up to this point had been viciously broken by Hinata. As the last visage's of Hinata's adrenaline leave her body. she takes note of what she had done in silent horror as the rest of the hyuuga clan gape at her like fish not believing that gentle hinata would be capable of such savagery, but unfortunately for them the man was through just yet. Making a one handed sign he calls out _**"Doton: Ganchuusou" (Earth release: Stone Spikes**_) release stone spike 6ft in diameter and reaching 152.4 cm out ((Approximately 5'0 feet out)) hoping to catch hinata with her guard down. but, is disappointed when Hinata simply back flips away from the spikes easily. Disappointed that he missed the one that broke his arm in such a vicious fashion has quite a evil idea. Hanabi lays unmolested by the spikes so he flashes to her again putting his hand again in a one handed sign calling out _**"Doton: Idaina wareme" (Earth release: great fissure)**_ striking the young Hanabi in the chest. before shuinshing away cackling madly. Hinata then oders one of the branch to come off with his jacket wrapping hanabi in it the take her to the hidden leaf hospital to get checked out.

{{Location: Konoha Hospital}}

The hyuuga clan waits anxiously for word on Hanabi no much more than Hinata whom the whole scene of what she did to that rock headed ninja.

((Yes I know bad pun))

The violence she displayed was downright terrifying her. Hinata was sweet loving and shy what was that? was that Naruto's influence on her? No she refuses to believe that to be true.

"Hinata, what was that?" her father asks curiosity filling him to the brim.

"I do not know father. I just acted refusing to let my precious people get hurt. It's my ninja way ((nindo))"" she states proud unknowingly again parroting Naruto's beliefs

"That boy why does hinata want to be just like him does she want to leave the village like he did? hiashi thinks before he can comment further How hinata is not allowed to ever see that boy again. He is interrupted by sakura

"Was she...?" unable to finish his sentence

"Hai, but that isn't what concerns me. There is a vertical tear in her in her right ventricle of her heart laced with chakra. Did her attacker use a justu on her? If so what jutsu?" Sakura asks trying to remain as professional as possible. A feat made impossible by the fact that a Hanabi was attacked right here in the leaf, Sakura was mighty proud of Hinata and what she did to that man. She had just wished that Hinata had broke another part of the man's body. Sakura pushed them feelings down, because her shinshou, Tsunade Senju arrived to take the Hyuuga's statements on the attack on Hanabi. She interviewed all but Hinata which had our raven-haired Kunochi confused. That was till Tsunade started speaking so caught up in her worries over her aggressive actions she almost missed Tsunade's first words.

"Hinata, I wish you to follow me to my office NOW!" with the merest threat of violence if Hinata did not obey. So she had no choice but to follow the Hokage to her office. As hinata walked out of sight She heard the recount of her actions on that hidden stone nin.

{{Hokage's office}}

"Okay Hinata I need you to recount what happened to Hanabi from the beginning." She ordered No too harshly knowing the girl had been through a terrible ordeal. One that had Tsunade's blood boiling, and waiting the ninjas head on a platter served with Saki, but then again she always wanted Saki. just the word made her mouth water.

((Tsunade is a drunk joke just for you my loyal fans...Be looking for the Orochimaru is a pedo joke coming soon ))

{{Flashback within a flashback}} ((Oh yea I did))

Hinata was distracted, and her distraction was about to cost her dearly. By the way of a palm slicing cleanly through her sloppy guard and Hitting her chest the force of which sent her flying back rolling a few time till the back hit the wall.

"_That was more pathetic than usual Hinata" Her father Hyuuga Hiashi berates her "What is your problem you were always weak but never this weak. Is it that boy naruto hinata?" _her father asks plaintively.

But from the look on his daughter Hinata's face He sees it all the hurt ,the shock of his defection, the hope she holds for his return, and want to join him. This looks cause the hyuuga elder to sigh, and dismiss her for the day because Hanabi's turn is next. That's when a gut wrenching scream fills the air alerting the Hyuuga's that all is not right in the compound. They all follow the screams to find a scene almost to grisly to comprehend. Hanabi lay there clothes ripped off of her. Hanging in small tatters being drug by the hair by a man who had his back to them

"_Hey you stop right there, and put my Daughter down bastard." _the elder hyuuga orders

Only for the unknown nin to turn around there wasn't nothing special about the man his face was plain. His eyes the color of amethyst his nose long the nostrils appearing way too big for his face. His lips full not that could be discerned with the big sneer upon the mans face. He had a amethyst color mustache that flowed naturally to the tuft of hair on his chin of the same color of his mustache. His stature was short being only around 5'5''. His build was chunky almost as if he was a Akimichi, but was proven false by the headband he wore classifying him as a hidden rock nin.

"_Ohh you found me out already. This bitch is going to be hard to tame i may need to rip out her tongue" _the man sneers picking Hanabi up he puts a kunai to her throat _"Don't come any closer I would hate to end this beautiful girls life._

_"Oh how I love the softness of skin" he sneers licking her face_."

A distraction that will cost him as hinata reaches him seemingly in a instant grabbing his wrist forcing the kunai away from her sister's throat. Hinata adds force roughly at the mans metacarpals to his radius and ulna bones snapping them causing the man to scream in pain, but she was done yet. From there and her having control of his wrist Hinata uses her palm to strike a blow at the man's synovial hinge joint between the humerus in the upper arm and the radius and ulna in the forearm, whist adding pressure to the already broke wrist. further. Then hinata adds more damage turning her body away from her attacker scapula ((shoulder)) and tosses him to the ground with the force enough to break his clavicle bone ((collar bone)). To add insult to injury she violently twists his arm which vicious intent and separates his supraglenoid tubercule (shoulder) from his arms eliciting a third scream from the man whom up to this point had been viciously broken by Hinata. As the last visage's of Hinata's adrenaline leave her body. she takes note of what she had done in silent horror as the rest of the hyuuga clan gape at her like fish not believing that gentle hinata would be capable of such savagery, but unfortunately for them the man was through just yet. Making a one handed sign he calls out _**"Doton: Ganchuusou" (Earth release: Stone Spikes)**_ release stone spike 6ft in diameter and reaching 152.4 cm out ((Approximately 5'0 feet out)) hoping to catch hinata with her guard down. but, is disappointed when Hinata simply back flips away from the spikes easily. Disappointed that he missed the one that broke his arm in such a vicious fashion has quite a evil idea. Hanabi lays unmolested by the spikes so he flashes to her again putting his hand again in a one handed sign calling out _**"Doton: Idaina wareme" (Earth release: great fissure) **_sticking the young Hanabi in the chest. before he shuinshins away cackling madly. Hinata then orders one of the branch to come off with his jacket wrapping Hanabi in it the take her to the hidden leaf hospital to get checked out.

{**Flashback within a flashback end**}}

_"I see so thats what happened. "I see so thats what happened. I have sent word to Iwagakure (Hidden stone village) of the incident, and the description of the man responsible . I will hear word back within the week, but noting or history with them I severely doubt that he will get a simple slap on the wrist and told to say away from our village."_

_"Then I will travel to Iwagakure myself and kill him right then and there, Lady Tsunade." Hinata remarks as plain as if your were saying 1+1=2"_

Tsunade slams her hand on her desk splitting it in two _"YOU WILL NOT HINATA HYUUGA. ARE YOU TRYING TO CREATE A INTERNATIONAL INCIDENT. I swear that, that gaki has influenced you more than I thought." _she finishes with a sigh missing her gaki more with everyday that passes.

""_Instead I have a proposition for you?" _Tsunade starts

Knowing what she is about to do is wrong and unfair to her. I have a ss- Ranked mission for you. If you do this mission for you I will have some anbu steal the man that hurt your sister, and I will repair her heart for you." Tsunade leaves out that she would repair her heart anyways because of the Hyuuga's bloodline limit is important to the village, but hinata didn't need to know that.

"_W-w-w-whats the mission, Lady Tsunade." _Hinata stutters afraid to ask

""The Gaki, excuse me Naruto, has been seen visiting the villages around the hidden leaf village finding out information on his bounty and warrants. I plan him to be in Ha-mura tonight for the annual Ramen eating contest as he does every year to help village kids with out homes live for they year. ((By giving all his winning to them separated equally.)) I plan on send a platoon of leaf anbu and konoha 12 mix to retrieve him, but I expect them to fail. At that time I want you to personally engage him and convince him to let you join him as our spy."

Hinata was torn one one hand she had to betray the man she loved more life's itself her most precious person. Naruto's words about never letting a precious person get harmed rings in her ears like a torrent of busy bee's the words stinging with the intent of betrayal on the one she loves the most. On the other hand she saves her sister whom is her family, and despite there differences in life how hinata was more like her mom sweet and shy while Hanabi was more like her dad forward and out spoken with his opinon. Hinata loves her sister and too is one of her precious person. Crazy and on the edge of unreason she begins to pul at her hair not knowing which is the right path to choose, and hating Tsunade for having her go through this choice in the first place. Hinata sighs hating her self more than she ever has before. Turns to the hokage who has a triumpht look in her eyes and condemns her self to hell she wrought with her own two hands.

"Lady tsunade, I chose The former I will spy on Naruto Uzumaki for you." Tears cascade down her cheeks for the broken heart she has wrought from Turning tratior to the man she loves.

"Good, be at the gate at 6:00 am in the morning packed and ready to go."Tsunade orders only to find Hinata is already gone.

It is then shizune walks in having heard the entire conversation "Lady Tsunade, is this the right path for hinata to follow. She is inlove with Naruto, and this choice had to break Hinata's heart."

"It did, shizune, More than you'll ever know the look she gave me was one of pure horror, but I had to get her out of the village." Tsunade exclaims saddened by the revent turn of events.

"Oh, why Lady Tsunade?" shizune asks curious

"Because the hidden stone is going to want hinata's head for what she did to there ninja. It was the only way to protect her. Shizune want saki now and screw your restrictions."

"Hai, Lady tsunade" Shizune agrees because she feels at this time Tsunade-Sama deserved a drink.

{{End flashback}}  
Hinata's musings had carried her to the hokage's door without her knowledge nor consent, but being one not to procrasinate she knocks only for to be told to come in which she does only to find team 8 of ino, shikamaru, and choji already in the room and surprised to see her back. A fact that ino trys to comment on but before she can from a unknow signal from Tsunade is pushed out the door by Asuma there sensei. Placing the seals on her door to ensure absloute privacy. The question that has been plauging Tsunade's mind since Hinata's mission

"How is he, and why didn't you ever report in?" Tsunade asks

_"He is fine, and I never reported in because I never got the chance. I am sorry Tsunade-sama. Naruto watched me like a hawk since I have joined him almost as if he knew I was a spy." _Hinata reports. Which wasn't a complete lie only a half truth while naruto had watched her like a hawk the first few months of there time together he had eventually started to trust her. She wasn't going to tell Tsunade that because she was still pissed at her for the ridiculous ass predicament she was in currently.

_"Fine, where is he?"_

The question was simple by the implications behind it were not. It was as if Tsunade had known that hinata wasn't telling the whole truth a skill learned through her long ninja career_. _

_" in Uzu no Kuni (Land of whirlpools) Reestablishing a village there with him as it's new Uzukage."_She states plainly deciding for the whole truth this time if not she might find herself in a perilous position

_"WHAT! that brat has the nerve to reestablish a hidden village in the land of fire. How dare he!" _Tsunade fumes Of all the presumptuous arrogant things that gaki could have done.

_"He wishes to open trade negotiations with you so our lands live in peace." _Hinata informs Tsunade _"also how is my sister and have you brought me than certain man yet?" _she asks

_"The man was killed by his own villagers for what he did. Presumably, This wasn't the first time something like this has occurred." _States tsunade bluntly_. "As for your sister she is fine, he health has improved back to 100 percent if fact she is a genin now."_

_"Thats great to hear Lady Tsunade." _a relived Hinata states

_"Hinata, Are you going to continue the mission?" _Tsunade asks

_"Of course Lady Tsunade" _hinata exclaims _"1 week is when naruto wants you." _Before another word is can be said hinata has disappeared to Naruto via a shuinshin Making sure to switch her headband back to that of a whirlpool nin. before meeting back up with her beloved.

The week Had passed by fairly quickly as Hinata adjusted to her new surroundings. she helped the clones build or sometimes fetched water anything to stay away from the new person he had become. Hinata didn't like it. It was almost as if evil had taken him over Naruto. As soon as She had got back from the village Naruto had told her the cursed fate of the uzumaki clan she couldn't believe it and refused that her home was capable of something like that. So now she avoided Naruto like the plague. The day for Tsunade to arrive has finally arrived. Tsunade arrivals with 10 or 12 anbu, and naruto takes her to the village elders tent. When hinata saw that she got a ominous feeling in her gut and rushes over to the tent to find Naruto and Tsunade talking normally. Hinata takes her seat just as the trade negations start. From the moment they start hinata notices something off about naruto. Apparently so does Tsunade because she asks Naruto

"Cut the shit, naruto. Why is it you really want me here?"

"I am really glad you asked that question." he smirks Getting up he runs to Tsunade like he is going to hug her That is until a glint of steel catches her eyes but by then he is already passed the anbu by...

Chapter end

**A/N: Whew that was a nice long chapter fo you guys I apologize so much for not updating sooner. In all honesty I had planned to have this out by Halloween but my Internet provider had other plans for me and cut the Internet for 2 days ((GO MEDIA COM Take comcast with you lol. Guess life is never how you plan it to be. I figured I would cut it there to give the mother of all cliffhangers to you guys I know I know your welcome :) To the fans of A clannade ninja I haven't forgot you guys I plan on updating it next. as ever Their greatest love is still up for adoption if anyone wants it please let me know **

**I will be posting a a/n Poll On whether or not Tsunade should die so be sure to let me know, and as always review review review **

**Word density**

**her 111 (16%)**

**hinata 85 (12%)**

**naruto 84 (12%)**

**tsunade 36 (5%)**

**hidden 30 (4%)**

**village 29 (4%)**

**man 26 (4%)**

**like 25 (4%)**

**just 23 (3%)**

**back 23 (3%)**

**Characters- 37,646**

**Words- 6,775**

**Sentences- 291 **

**Paragraphs- 141**


End file.
